


What Is Mine to Cherish

by LuciferianRising



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse of the Italian language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-20 15:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferianRising/pseuds/LuciferianRising
Summary: She never would have imagined that it'd happen like this... turned at the hands of the Volturi. Isabella Swan gives up everything she's ever known to save Alice and Edward, in exchange for an eternity alongside its three kings, namely the one called Aro. What she sees as a condemnation may turn into something else entirely. Perhaps the Volturi aren't as cold as they appear to be, and family has its place among its ranks.It certainly helps that Aro seems to show nothing but fascination with her.





	1. Self-Sacrificial Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My first full-length Twilight story! I'm pretty committed to finishing this, seeing as I'm dying for another Bellaro fic (since I've read all the ones currently available). I hope that this will scratch the itch that other Bellaro shippers have been feeling lately. 
> 
> I'm going to try and make this a slow burn, so don't expect romance from the start. We gotta work to get there, fam. It'll all be worth it in the end, I promise.

Ultimatum. That was what she was faced with. 

Edward stood rigid within the steely confines of Felix’s hold, his face betraying the anger that simmered beneath his skin. Alice was no better, having been grasped by the throat by Demetri’s unwavering hands. And here Bella stood, facing down the pale and elegant forms of the Volturi kings, namely the one called Aro, who eyed her with open curiosity, his beautiful eyes like glimmering rubies in the light that poured from above. 

She’d never felt so helpless in her life, stuck between watching Felix tear apart the only one she’d ever loved and the choice that lie before her. Change or die, sacrifice herself or watch her newfound family crumble before her like majestic marble statues. 

Bella was never one to put herself before others. The choice was frighteningly easy. 

“Please, please… just… don’t hurt him!” Desperation lined her voice as she stared at Felix’s towering figure, and the tell-tale cracks that began to appear around Edward’s neck. “Take me, take me instead, please.”

Aro’s brows raised, his gaze pouring over Bella like ice cold water, making her tremble in his presence. There sat wonderment upon his features, as if what Bella had said was something out of the ordinary. She flinched under his scrutinizing eyes, her hands balling into fists nervously, her fingers slick with sweat. 

“You… would give your life to save someone like us?” His voice was soft, musical to Bella’s ears. Something about it made her stance soften, some sort of minute reassurance that told her that Aro had no ill will towards her. Or, at least that was what she felt during the moment. For all she knew, he could be plotting her death right now. 

A sudden snarl from Edward ripped her from her reverie, and he struggled once more in Felix’s grasp, the cracks upon his pale skin becoming more and more apparent. Bella suppressed a cry at the sight, her hand shooting to her mouth to stifle the noise. Something had obviously gotten under his skin, and Bella could only surmise that it had to do with the thoughts of a certain someone in the room. 

“If you lay a hand on her, I swear-“ The words are choked off by Felix’s forearm tightening about Edward’s throat. Bella feels her heart skip a beat, the sensation making her feel momentarily dizzy and disoriented. Her face is pinched in worry, her eyes fighting back tears of fear and equal concern. 

Aro holds up his hand, as if to silence the already quietened vampire. His gaze remains solely on Bella, his eyes showing that barely contained hunger in them once more. It was the same look he’d given when reading Edward’s memories, only to comment on the appeal of her blood. Bella felt a chill run down her spine, and she fought back the shiver that tried to ripple its way through her.

“I do believe that is not a decision for you to make, young Edward.” Aro chided him gently, taking a slow step towards Bella. It was akin to a shark circling its prey, savoring the scent of them first before striking suddenly. Bella swallowed hard, her lips pursing out of fear that she’d beg for him to stay away. “Ah, Isabella… would I be wrong to assume that you mean to join us? Your immunity to our abilities is… fascinating.”

She hesitated, the words lodged within her throat, the fear almost paralyzing. This was it… she’d be selling her freedom away in exchange for the lives of Edward and Alice. She could never return home, could never berate her father for his poor cooking skills, could never stare down the faces of her human friends ever again. She’d be dead to the world, trapped within Volterra and at the mercy of its three kings. This would mean an end to her human life entirely, and its hard to say how gruesome or painful the end would actually be. 

And yet, still. Still she values the lives of her loved ones so much more, so much that she couldn’t fathom sending them to their deaths. 

Bella steels herself as best as she can, standing straighter than she was before and narrowing her eyes in deadset determination. Tears burn at her eyes, but she wills them away, forcing them to meet the crimson gaze of Aro’s own countenance. 

“I will join you,” she begins, barely able to keep the tremble out of her voice. “As long as they get to go free. That’s my condition.” 

“So brave of you to assert your own terms. You truly are an enigma, my dear. Have you no natural fear of our kind?” Aro cants his head, an amused smile painting his elegant features. 

Bella, on the other hand, feels a fresh wave of fear course through her, wary of the words she’d just spoken. She was unsure of whether or not Aro would let such a transgression slide. She consequently closed her eyes, preparing for the fatal blow that could befall her. 

None came, however. Aro’s lilting voice continued on, and Bella allowed herself to breathe once more. “Very well. In exchange for your loyalty, I am willing to let the Cullen’s mistake slide. Though, I must warn them that if a repeat were to happen, there will be no mercy next time.” He pauses, his gaze dragging over Alice before landing on Edward, contempt barely concealed upon his features. “Furthermore, they will be banished from Volterra. If I learn of their presence within the city again, the punishment will be severe. I am clear?”

Silence rang throughout the vaulted room. Alice looked to be on the verge of desperation, her gold eyes flitting quickly between Bella and Edward. Edward still exuded an aura of anger, though it was slightly subdued in the face of such a proposition. Bella merely stood, waiting for whatever fate would become her. 

Aro took the silence as compliance. “Good. Demetri, Felix. Why don’t you escort the Cullens from the premises? I’ve other duties to attend to.” His crimson eyes slowly settled on Bella once more, and in their depths she could feel an uncontrollable thirst bubbling to the surface. Bella suddenly felt faint, as if the weight of her decision was going to make her go under. She struggled to keep herself standing, her breaths coming faster now. 

Edward was rigid in Felix’s grasp, the larger vampire having to jerk him wildly to get his feet moving. Alice was less stubborn, though she whispered something that sounded like “I’m sorry” as she was led out of the room by Demetri. Bella watched as her only two ties to her old life disappeared behind the large double doors, and then suddenly, she was alone… and at the mercy of Aro.

There came a soft breeze at her front, and her head swiveled back to find Aro standing uncomfortably close to her, his red eyes searching. His cold hands grasped at her own in wonderment as he had done earlier, and a soft sigh spilled from his pale lips, his eyes fluttering closed as he whispered an unfamiliar phrase. 

“Ah, _ la tua cantante _.”

His voice was like the softest of brushes against her ears, his scent so fresh and inviting. He was a walking trap, she realized, everything about him drawing unsuspecting humans in before the fatal blow came. He was exceedingly dangerous, a beautiful rose whose thorns would tear at the skin and leave it ravaged. Bella found herself momentarily entranced by the sight of him, her eyes going half-lidded and her posture relaxing a smidgen. 

“You are delightfully mouthwatering, I must say. Young Edward’s memories of you barely do it justice.” He raises their hands, his fingers stroking over Bella’s knuckles softly, as if she were the most fragile thing in the world. “I promise I will be as gentle as possible, _ Isabella _.”

She realized what he meant right away, and the feeling of panic returned once more. She could feel her heart beating away madly in her chest, before dropping down to her stomach. Her mouth went dry, and something lodged itself firmly in her throat. Bella choked on words that weren’t there, a single tear slipping slowly down her cheek as she resigned herself to her fate. 

“Do no cry, _ mia cara _.” Aro said gently, one of his hands raising to wipe away the wetness upon her cheek. “This is the beginning of an exciting chapter in your life. Cherish it, embrace it, and I promise you will find happiness here in Volterra.”

“Enough chitchat, brother. I am anxious to see this mess be dealt with.” came the barking order of Caius, whose face was schooled into an annoyed expression. Bella promptly decided that she was intimidated by him, his cold demeanor making her wary of doing anything that would displease him.

Marcus sat on his throne, a peculiar look etched upon his tired face, his crimson eyes solely fixated upon Bella, before moving slowly to Aro. His attention on them felt immense, and the air was thick with unsaid words. Aro seemed to sense this as well, for he sent his brother a silent look over his shoulder. 

Bella could only stand there and wait for the feeling of Aro’s teeth tearing into her skin. She trembled now, more scared in this moment than she’d ever been in her life. With James, the bite had been quick and unexpected. With Aro, she knew what was coming, and the apprehension she felt almost made her want to collapse onto her knees and sob. 

Aro’s hand had smoothed itself against her cheek, and his other joined in as well, until he was cupping her face gently. His voice was like a balm to her erratic nerves, calming her despite the fact that he would soon be her killer. “Do not fear, Isabella. It will be quick, I promise.” 

He moved too fast for her to anticipate, one hand suddenly curled into her hair and the other wrapped about her waist. Aro’s body was a chilling presence against her own, and the coldness of him made her shiver once more. She didn’t fight back against him, though every muscle in her body yearned to do so. She had resigned herself to her fate, and while petrified, she knew there was nothing more she could do. She’d signed her life away to the Volturi, and this was the beginning of it all.

The beginning of her life as a vampire.

There was some reprieve there. Bella had always wanted immortality, had thought herself to be born for such a thing. Now that gift lie mere seconds away. But it wasn’t at the hands of her beloved, no, it was at the hands of someone entirely different. There came disappointment at the thought, which had her lips turning downwards. 

Aro must have noticed, for he smoothed a hand soothingly through her chocolate tresses. The motion had Bella almost leaning into his touch, his ministrations surprisingly tender for someone so cold and hard. “_ Tesoro… _.” She had no idea what the word meant, but it soothed her somewhat, especially with the way it rolled off of his tongue. Sweet as sugar, and smooth as honey. Aro seemingly had a way of calming her nerves, and for what reason, she had no idea why. 

He began to incline her head back, exposing the white expanse of her throat. Tender to his touch and easily sheared by his teeth, she suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable in his hold, her fingers clutching helplessly at his arms. It was all she could do to stay quiet as his face lingered nearer, his cool, fragrant breath fanning out across her face and neck, making goosebumps rise upon her skin.

Bella’s eyes fluttered closed at the scent of him, her mind being lured into a false state of bliss as his lips brushed softly against her throat. It was as if she were no longer in a room of prying eyes, but instead entirely alone with Aro. Though, many hungry eyes stared at her regardless. She felt what seemed to be a soft kiss press against her skin, and the sensation of it made her gasp quietly, her lips parting on the sound.

Then came the wet sound of her skin being torn into, and a streak of pain that had her whimpering out loudly, her grip on Aro causing her own fingers to hurt, his hard skin unyielding to her grasp. Immediately, the pain was dulled by a disorienting dizziness, the room spinning wildly as she was drained quickly, her heartbeat thudding dully in her ears. She could still feel Aro’s touch, however, the way he mouthed hungrily at her neck, how one of his hands slid from her hair to wrap possessively around her, crushing her body against his. 

The venom was numbing, a calm before the storm. Bella’s limbs felt like empty hoses, her grip falling away from Aro as she went limper and limper in his hold. Her eyes opened briefly to stare up at the vaulted ceiling, the sunlight streaming from above catching her eyes and making the brown in them shine almost gold. They quickly fluttered closed, however, her hearing growing fainter and fainter as more blood was drawn from the wound on her neck.

For a moment, she could only focus on the way that Aro held her, as if she were the most important object of his fascination, as if she were glass ready to be shattered. She was certain that he could have crushed her in his feeding frenzy, could have easily lost control and killed her, and yet, he showed such restraint and reverence for her body. The feeling that coursed through her was something akin to chagrin.

Her breathing slowed, the mouthing at her neck becoming more desperate, drawing every single droplet of blood into his cold mouth. She began to feel quite warm, the feeling spreading through her body like liquid heat. Warmer and warmer she became, until she felt as if she were fighting a terrible fever. The warmth, once nice against the cold, was now overbearing, drawing Bella’s attention away from Aro’s touch. The heat continued to rise in her veins, the feeling making her want to squirm against Aro, though she hadn’t the strength to do so.

It was oppressive now, this fire burning beneath her skin. The sensation quickly became painful, and Bella gasped sharply at the spreading feeling, her body twitching uncomfortably as the venom snaked its way through her veins. There came a needy gasp as Aro pulled himself away from her neck, his lips tainted red by her blood, a single droplet lazily rolling down his chin as he held her shifting body in his arms. 

It was impossible to stay still now, and the urge to moan in pain was overwhelming. Bella felt as though her body was on fire, the sensation all-consuming and merciless in the way it burned through her. She could feel something happening to her remaining blood, her limbs feeling more and more like dead weight as the moments passed. She let out a soft cry of pain, convulsing slightly as she tried not to scream. The urge to do so was nearly blinding. 

“Relax, _ mia cara _. The pain will not last forever.” Came a soothing voice at her ear, and for a moment, Bella could almost forget the fire that consumed her. But the reprieve was a fleeting one, for the pain came back with a vengeance, her back arching against Aro’s hold as she groaned loudly in agony, the sound tapering off into a weak sob. There again was that tickling touch at her hair, and she faintly registered a hand smoothing its way through it. “Jane? Would you be so kind as to take Isabella to a guest room? And please, call for Renata. Tell her to stay by Isabella’s side for the remainder of her transformation.”

Bella could barely register his touch fading away as Jane’s hands took the place of Aro’s. She almost wanted to protest, to weakly whimper out her disapproval at the change. Aro’s touch was so comforting, so tender and soft that it made the fire almost bearable. But as soon as Jane had her arms around her, Bella couldn’t suppress the loud cry that rang throughout the throne room. Everything was spinning, her eyes so unfocused that she could barely make out the passing hallways and large, arched windows allowing smidgens of sunlight to pour in.

She briefly caught a glimpse of Jane’s skin sparkling, the pale expanse of her face throwing off glowing shards of light. Bella could barely focus, however, the image fleeting in her mind as she dwindled between consciousness and searing agony. Jane was mercifully quiet as she carried her down the hall, as words seemed to only inflame the fire that licked away beneath Bella’s skin.

Once cradled in the arms of Jane, Bella now registered that she was lying down on something soft. The change, however, was no balm to the venom eating away at her veins. She shifted slightly, and found that the movement only intensified the pain. She instantly deigned that she would remain as still as possible, with her teeth clenched tightly together behind terse lips.

Jane’s soft, yet neutral voice barely registered to her ears. “Renata will be here soon to supervise you.”

A soft breeze at her side told her that Jane had already gone, leaving her alone to fight the pain on all fronts. Bella’s teeth unclenched for a moment, which proved to be a terrible mistake, for the sound that clawed its way from her throat was a carnal one, full of suffering and misery. Bella was suddenly thankful that she was alone, for if anyone had heard the noise, she would have burned even hotter with shame. 

Of course, contrary to what she thought, someone did hear the noise, and the door opened to show a woman looking at her with concern. Of course, vampiric speed, Bella surmised. This must be Renata. It had taken her no time to reach the room, and the company was sorely appreciated, for Bella now had a reason to suppress the noises begging to spill from her once more. 

Renata approached cautiously, as if she were afraid that her presence would frighten Bella. Bella could only let her eyes flit over the woman briefly, before they were screwing shut once more. What she caught glimpse of was long, black hair, a heart-shaped face, and crimson eyes staring down at her in concern. Whoever Renata was, it seemed she possessed more compassion than the other members of the Volturi. She too wore a dark cloak, conveying her high rank to Bella. Briefly, she wondered what it was that made Renata so special, whether it be an ability or something else that tied her to Aro. After all, why would he entrust Bella to her of all people unless she was someone that could be trusted not to hurt her? 

Renata’s voice was soft, comforting even, as she took a seat on the edge of the bed, her hand floating out to plaster itself against Bella’s burning head. “You poor thing. I can only imagine what you must be feeling right now.”

Bella wanted to respond so badly, to cry out her woes to the beautiful woman sitting by her bedside. But she knew if she opened her mouth, that the stream of noises that would spill from it would be endless. She forced her eyes shut once more, her breathing erratic as she continued to burn. 

Renata’s brows raised somewhat, her crimson eyes searching of Bella. “You seem to wish to suffer in silence. I cannot say that I blame you. Many have made themselves hoarse from all the screaming they’ve done. You are… exceptionally tough, Isabella.” Renata’s hand stroked through her hair, her fingers combing out slight tangles from the chocolate tresses. Bella could almost feel the pain lessen somewhat, though the placebo of it quickly faded away. “Though, I wonder… if you can last throughout the days. If you wish to scream, then please, by all means, do it. I will not judge you for it.”

She would _ not _ scream, Bella thought harshly. She would not give in to the urge to cry and blather and blubber about how much pain she was in. She wanted to prove that she was strong, that this would not break her. Bella _ would _ hold out, no matter what. 

She would prove to Aro that she wasn’t a waste.

And thus began day one of her endless suffering. 

* * *

  
Time seemingly had no meaning anymore. What could have been five minutes could have been an hour and vice versa. She could only count for so long before the pain distracted her enough to break her focus. There was one thing she was sure of, and it was that Renata passed the time by reading through various books, all of their covers worn with age and use. Bella couldn’t discern any of the titles, all of them having been written in Italian. 

If she was lucky, she could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness, every blackout a small reprieve from the fire that ate away at her. Waking from these episodes was like tearing the bandage off of a fresh wound. The fire was renewed, and Bella would once more have to strain to keep herself quiet, small hisses occasionally seeping past her teeth. Renata would comfort her as best as she could, whether that be softly reading aloud from the books, or petting at Bella’s hair and face. Honestly, Bella appreciated the effort, and tried her best to show Renata that she was thankful, whether it be a small twitch of her mouth, or any sort of nod she could muster the energy and clarity for.

A couple of times, others had come into the room, namely Jane, who fetched a report from Renata each time. Bella couldn’t remember all of their names, but they were high ranking amongst the Volturi, all sporting black cloaks that displayed their standing in the coven. She surmised that those of the same rank often interacted with each other. 

She often wondered what her rank would be, and if her immunity to everyone’s abilities would somehow manifest as a special power. She could only hope that this was the case. It would be a shame for her to suffer so much, only to be an unremarkable vampire.

She wondered what Aro’s reaction would be to said ability, if he’d show that same fascination and reverence that he did upon meeting her. If Bella could, she would have blushed, for in hindsight, his touching and gentle ministrations seemed so much more intimate than they’d been in the moment. She wondered if he acted that way with all members of his court.

The second day passed slowly, torturously. The fire only seemed to burn hotter over time, and Bella could fear tears stinging at her eyes. What ones managed to slip out were quickly wiped away by Renata’s cool hands, as she cooed and fussed over Bella. The attention was startling, as Bella had never met a stranger so willing to extend their courtesy to her. 

She came to like Renata quite a bit.

Time seemed to meld together, and it became impossible once more to discern what time of day it was, how many hours had passed, and so on. Bella barely moved, her hands balled into fists at her side, her jaw aching from how long she’d grinded her teeth together. Renata had taken to singly softly for her, her voice angelic and lilting. She sang in Italian, the accent of her words intriguing to Bella, and entrancing at the same time. It was like a siren’s song, lulling her to peaceful bits of sleep, where the pain couldn’t touch her. 

She was eternally thankful for that, and Renata seemed to notice how helpful it was. So she was constantly singing or humming a tune, using her voice to soothe the burned body of Bella. The second day ended up coming to a close, quicker than the first, and for that, Bella couldn’t be any more appreciative. 

The third day dawned, and it was here that the fire began burning slower, ominously so, as Bella felt something strange happening within her. Her heartbeat was growing more erratic by the hour, her senses being honed into something more than her human self could have ever dreamed of. But this came at a price, as the pain was nearly doubled, and she ended up crying out most of it that afternoon. Her tears burned hotly against her already fevered skin, her breaths coming quicker as she gasped for what little precious air she allowed to come through her mouth. The urge to scream rose to a fever pitch, and at once, she couldn’t stop the scream that ripped its way through her throat. Renata, startled by this, was instantly at her side, her cool hands cupping Bella’s face, her voice a comfort amongst all the pain.

“Shh, shh. It is almost over. Your heart is racing now, so it won’t be much longer.”

Was that the truth? Was the end really nigh? Bella hoped so with all of her being, struggling again not to scream out in pain. The fire burned slow for a few hours, torturous with its pace, testing her every ability to stay quiet. She drew in ragged breaths through her clenched teeth, each one producing a hissing sound that filled the silence within the room. 

Slowly, the fire began to rage, the pain picking up as Bella laid there in agony. Her heart was racing, her body stinging all over. It took everything just to open her eyes and gaze at Renata, who seemed to be fixated on watching her all of a sudden. Her heart rushed, desperate to keep beating as the flames licked at her. She could feel it, her body changing, her senses heightening even further. And with that came a renewed wave of pain, so terrible and consuming that Bella sobbed. 

Her breathing had turned to gasps, her eyes going blank as she stared up at the room’s ceiling, unseeing, only able to focus on the fire within her. Bella’s chest heaved, her fingers clutching desperately at the sheets beneath her. Renata leaned forward, intent on listening to her heartbeat, entranced by it even. It did not disappoint. Bella could barely breathe through its thunderous beating, the pace so quick that it left her dizzy and faint. She felt like she was dying, every little scrap of life she had left leaving her body in one gust. 

The rhythm quickened and quickened, the fever reaching a pitch as one last wave of fire consumed her. Her heart was failing, she realized, and the fear that coursed through her was all consuming. She was slipping under, falling further from consciousness as air became sparse, and her chest thudded heavily. 

Finally, with one last, ragged breath, her back arched off the bed, her body going taut, before the darkness consumed her. Bella collapsed back onto the bed, her body going deathly still as everything ceased to work. Her chest fell, never to rise again, her heartbeat faltering on one, two beats, before quieting to a standstill.

Renata leaned closer, as if to make sure that what she was hearing was correct. A moment passed, before she stood up from her spot on the bed, careful not to nudge or knock over the copious amount of books that had built up there. She stared down at Bella, who appeared to have slipped into a silent sleep, her body slowly morphing as the venom ate away the last of her blood. 

Her skin began to pale, all blemishes being removed as it slowly transformed into something else. Her chocolate hair, which had already boosted an array of dazzling colors, seemed to brighten even further, her curls becoming pristine. The sweat that had beaded at her scalp sizzled away, leaving clean, unmarred skin.

Everything about Bella seemed to beautify as she lay there, unconscious and unaware of the world around her. Renata watched it all happen with fascination, her crimson eyes wide and her mouth parted into a surprised “o”. She stared for only a moment longer, before shaking herself out of her reverie, her footsteps carrying her towards the door. 

Aro needed to know that Bella was one of them now.


	2. Natural Crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and responses! I'm really enjoying writing this story so far, so here's the second chapter. I immediately set to work on it after the first, because I was eager to write Bella's life as a vampire. Annnnd I thought a good dose of angst would be good for the story, so be warned for that.

Silence. 

Slowly, her senses began to come back to her, one at a time. She could make out nothing of import in the room, though she could sense that someone was nearby. Down the hallway, she could hear the typing of the secretary, though she new that was unnatural. The entrance to the throne room was out of the way. Her ears shouldn’t have been able to pick that up.

She could also hear the sound of music outside, and the slow hum of society mulling about, though the stone walls should have easily muted it. Nearby, she heard footsteps trailing down the hallway, quiet and practiced. Suddenly, there was the sound of something creaking against the floorboards, near to the bed where she lie. 

She picked up the smell of something, fresh and minty, alongside something else that possessed more spice to it. The scents assaulted her nose, though they were infinitely pleasant to her senses. Comforting, even. She felt, for a moment, that she was home, and that everything before this had been some terrible dream drummed up by her mind. 

Nightmares were nothing new to her, after all.

Yet, all of this was too crisp, too detailed to be one of her murky dreams. Bella knew that the fire had burned her from the inside out, and what lie before her now was the cold expanse of eternity. An eternity with the Volturi.

She willed her eyes to open, and they did with a quick flash, bearing crimson to the world around her. She sat up quicker than she could have ever fathomed, the movement a blur, her hands reaching out to grasp silken sheets. Her head turned sharply, her eyes scanning the room, before landing on two figures that stood over her.

Renata, and with her, Aro.

Bella’s eyes fixated upon one of the Volturi’s kings, and a soft gasp escaped her. Aro was… gorgeous, even more so with her heightened eyesight. All of his features were accentuated, jumping out at her like some grand painting from the old masters. Renata was equally as beautiful, the sight of her through human eyes an injustice to her current majesty. The two of them stood there, gazing down upon her as if she were some great anomaly. Bella felt minutely uncomfortable beneath their studious eyes, her own averting to the side in an attempt to calm her blush.

A blush that never came. Her cheeks did not heat, the feeling of blood welling up beneath her skin nonexistent. Bella’s hand raised to touch at her face, only to feel the cold expanse of her skin beneath it, hard as marble and smoother than she remembered. She realized then, that she hadn’t even been breathing, though the urge to do so never arose. Her chest lay still, no heartbeat from within, and the feeling was immensely strange to her. 

She didn’t know if she liked it or not. 

She cast a fleeting glance towards Aro, the silence reigning for a moment or two, before she found her voice. And it was not a voice that had once belonged to her, but an entirely new and musical one. One that brought up the thought of windchimes, or bells ringing in the distance. Bella was momentarily shocked. 

“I’m....” She paused, not sure what to say. She was a vampire now, right? She looked down at her hands, beautiful and smooth from her transformation. Her nails shined like porcelain beneath the light of the room, perfectly manicured and not at all the bitten mess they’d been before this. “This is incredible…” She found herself mumbling

“You look absolutely wonderful,  _ mia cara _ .” Aro’s voice was like silk to her ears. It washed over her like a cool balm, the musical sound of it making her eyes flutter closed. A pleased sigh slipped past her rosey lips, the sound a soft hiss. When she opened them once more, she found Aro smiling down at her, his own lips spread into what she could only describe as a proud grin. “More than wonderful. You look  _ stunning _ .”

“Thank you…?” It was awkward for her to receive such an open compliment. Bella was slightly relieved to find that that part of her still existed. She wondered if her clumsiness had followed suit. That would be a hoot. The world’s first clumsy vampire. She almost groaned at the thought. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Suddenly, he was extending his hand towards her, his palm facing upwards as his smile failed to waver. “If I may, Isabella? I would like to see… if my talents work on you now.”

That was right. Aro could read every memory she’d ever had with one touch. He could see the misery of her romance with Edward, would be able to watch her waste away in a chair for months at a time, would see her jump from the cliff under the pretense of it being a sport, would watch as she was awed by him in their first meeting. And he would be able to see the open wonderment upon her face now, could reach the very thoughts she was having at that moment. 

It felt… invasive.

Still, she raised her hand to him obediently, smart enough to know that whatever the Volturi’s kings said counted as an order. Bella already had a loose outline of what the command here was like. The last thing she wanted to do was make a bad impression. Especially on Aro.

He took her hand gently, cradling it between his other hand, holding it as if it were the most sacred thing in the world. Bella’s eyes drifted down, crimson irises fixated on the way his hands fit around hers. Aro’s eyes closed, and he breathed deeply before exhaling on a long sigh. His lips had flattened out into a thin line, before the same familiar smile was once again gracing his elegant features. 

Even though his eyes opened, his hands still remained clasped around Bella’s. Aro’s voice came like smooth honey to her ears, awestruck and mesmerized. “Still immune. Fascinating, fascinating… I wonder, if this means anything by way of your abilities?”

“I’d hope so,” She found herself murmuring out, her head tilting forward and sending dark, long curls over her shoulder. She reached up with her free hand to tuck the strand behind her ear, an action that Aro found suspiciously entrancing. “I don’t want to be some freak vampire or anything.”

“I assure you, you will be no such thing.” Aro sounded so confident in himself, so sure that he would be right on the matter. Bella wanted so badly to believe him. “My, my. Such restraint for a newborn. We are practically having a conversation, and you’ve yet to mention anything about your thirst.”

Thirst. Oh. That was right. And at the mention of it, Bella felt her throat suddenly flare up, a burning sensation eating away at her as she grasped it. She swallowed hard, venom pooling in her mouth as she did. Aro chuckled at her, finding her reaction to be quite amusing. 

“Ah, forgive me. I probably made that worse, didn’t I? Well, no matter. We will take care of that pesky thirst of yours, Isabella. If you would follow me?” He still held onto her hand, now expecting her to rise and follow. Bella would have done just that, if the thought hadn’t hit her. 

She needed to feed. Which meant feeding on a human. Because the Volturi didn’t do animals like the Cullens did. She would have to take someone’s life.

She found herself shaking her head at Aro, her beautiful features pinched in worry. Her mouth opened, and she floundered on her words before finally speaking coherently. “I… I can’t kill someone. I just… no. I can’t, I’m sorry.”

At this, Aro canted his head, a sympathetic look crossing over his refined face. “Of course, mia Isabella. I have already known this, which is why I have attempted to make it easier upon yourself. You see, I have captured a rather lowly criminal, and I have set you to be his executioner.”

Executioner? Bella could barely fathom the position, to know that she had the power to spare or end someone’s life. There was barely any comfort in the exchange, for she’d still be killing a human. She felt trepidation rise in her throat, as she eyed Aro helplessly. “I don’t think I can do it. I really don’t.”

“That is alright, _mia cara_. You may think so now, but when you are so close and the temptation is overwhelming, then you will give in.”

That… that wasn’t helpful at all either! Bella didn’t care if she couldn’t fight the temptation. It was the matter of the fact that she’d be a murderer. That was what mattered most here. 

“Now, if we are done discussing the matter, if I may Isabella?”

Her lips pursed, her eyes going downcast as she panicked slightly. She couldn’t defy Aro, not unless she wanted repercussions. So she forced herself to comply with his wishes, the urge to sob building within her chest. She looked to Renata, who seemed to be smiling sadly at her. She understood how Bella felt. That was at least somewhat soothing. 

The three of them walked at human pace down the long hallways. The arched windows showed her that it was nighttime in Volterra, at least early evening going by all the sounds still emanating from outside. She could see everything clearly, every mote of dust that floated in the light of the moon, every crack upon the marble floor they walked, every small cobweb that might have been spread across the corners of the ceiling. 

It was all very distracting. Bella was thankful for that, considering that her previous thoughts had been on murder. 

It all came rushing back, however, when she noticed the large double doors that lead to the throne room. Aro still held tightly onto her hand, oblivious to her inner turmoil. Renata walked behind him, her hands folded together in front of her and her eyes staring at something far away. Bella felt isolated, trapped, condemned to make a decision she didn’t want to. 

She knew Aro would be upset if she refused to kill, but even scarier was Caius, whose temper she had no intention of messing with.

Aro pushed open the two large doors with ease, and there the other two kings sat upon their thrones; Marcus and Caius. Marcus looked fondly upon Bella, a barely there smile gracing his tired face, while Caius looked infinitely smug, proud of the change she’d assumed. Jane and Alec stood to the side, their arms crossed behind their backs as they stared the trio down. And in the back shadows of the vaulted room, stood other, lower ranking members of the Volturi, all watching with rapt interest. 

Bella was the center of attention, and she did not like it one bit.

She instinctively moved closer to Aro, her free hand coming to grasp at his suit’s sleeve in an attempt to shield herself from all the prying eyes. Aro, thankfully, didn’t push her away. He seemed quite content with her at his side, actually. 

“Brothers, and sisters. Let us all welcome our newest member of the family; Isabella Swan.” He ushered her forwards, a move that she nearly resisted before remembering that she was on display. Bella stepped forward into the center of the room, the moon’s light filtering from up above, illuminating her like some grand marble statue. There were many crimson eyes upon her, some in awe, others in disinterest, and some completely neutral. She didn’t know which kind of face made her more nervous. 

She had no idea what to say, so instead she remained silent, waiting for someone else to speak. It turned out that the first would be Marcus, whose aged voice barely whispered out, “Marvelus.”

Caius was next to speak, his cheek planted pompously into his fist. Bella never did like the aura he possessed. It made her jittery, made her feel as if she was constantly walking on eggshells. “Acceptable. Now, teach her how to satisfy her thirst.”

“Already in motion, brother.” came Aro’s dark reply. 

As if on queue, the doors swung once more, and in walked Felix’s towering figure, one of his hands wrapped around the nape of a man’s neck, forcing him to walk forwards. The scent of him suddenly assaulted Bella, a sweet, luring sort of smell that made venom pool even heavier in her mouth. All she could see on the man in that moment was his neck, and the deep jugular vein that lie beneath it.

She felt herself licking her lips.

Aro had noticed, and an amused chuckle spilled out of him.

“You’ve debt to pay towards the Volturi.” Felix announced as he slammed the man down onto the floor, briefly dazing him.

Aro’s hand reached out to touch lightly at Bella’s waist, urging her to take a step with him. She did so, easier than she thought she would have and ashamedly so. Her eyes never strayed from the man on the floor, so heavily fixated on him that Aro had to make her stop walking forward. Bella nearly growled at the motion, but restrained herself at the last second, instead looking towards Aro with impatient eyes. 

“You see, Isabella, I told you that this would happen.” He whispered, his form lingering closer to her, making her want to avert her eyes out of shame. “Now, take your fill. And please, enjoy yourself.”

“No, please-!” The man choked out, scrambling on the floor backwards from Bella. She stalked him nonetheless, her crimson eyes turning darker and darker until they were the epitome of pitch black. He whimpered pitifully, holding his hand out as if to stop her, desperate for her to stop her advance. “Please, god, don’t!”

Her body moved in a blur as she tugged viciously at his hair and bared his neck, before sinking her teeth deep into his skin.

He immediately screamed, the sound a horrifying, gut-wrenching thing. Though as soon as his blood had hit her tongue, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except for the delicious liquid that lie coursing through his veins. Bella drank heavily and eagerly, oblivious to the desperate cries of the man, and easily overpowering him in her grip. In fact, her grip was so strong, that she didn’t even notice the audible cracks happening, and the high pitched screams that accompanied them. Bella continued to drink, and drink, and drink, until there was naught but a drop left.

The room fell silent, save for the echoes of the screams that had once littered it. Bella pulled away quickly, and let the body drop from her hold. Her mouth was smeared in blood, with droplets dribbling down off her chin. She heaved for air, a useless action, but one that was garnered by the sudden euphoria she felt.

The high was intense, but short, and Bella found herself smiling lazily at the receding pleasure, her eyes closed against the room. Her hands flitted to her face, to cup proudly at her cheeks, but instead her fingers met blood on her chin, and her eyes opened to survey the liquid on her hands. 

It was then that her eyes widened, and fear coursed through her veins like some icy snake. This blood wasn’t hers. It was his… she’d killed him. She’d murdered a human being.

She drew in a trembling breath, falling from her crouching position onto her bottom, her eyes fixated on the dead body before her. A broken noise slipped from between her lips, a mix between a sob and a gasp. Bella’s hand came to cover her mouth, her crimson eyes desperate to shed tears, but none came. 

She’d killed someone. She was a murderer. A monster.

It was all she could do but sit there in shock, umoving, still as a statue and as silent as one too. Aro, sensing her grief, crouched next to her, his hand coming to rest gently on her shoulder, but not before he moved some of her hair back. She flinched at the sound of his voice, and his attempt to sound sympathetic to her plight. “I am sorry, Isabella. But this is the way things must be. This is our true nature, a thing you must embrace at some point. I wish I could make it easier on you, for I would in a heartbeat, but this is how it must be.”

She shook her head defiantly, a whimper seeping out of her. “No.”

“Yes,  _ tesoro _ .” Aro chided her gently, his hand rising to touch softly at her face. Bella cried silently and dry, her head shaking once more. Aro, in turn, merely shook his at her. “I know this must not be easy for you, but it will become so in time. Now come. I am sure you wish to be alone.”

“I don’t, really.” She rasped out, wrenching her gaze away from the dead man at her feet.

“Shall I send Renata back with you? Would that make you feel better?”

“Yes, please…”

At her behest, Aro motioned for Renata, and the vampire came willingly, bending down at Bella’s opposite side, her hands framing the brunette’s face comfortingly. Aro nodded at her, standing to his full height while his hands clasped together, a sorrowful look plastered upon his beautiful face. He’d seen this many times over, but somehow, with Bella, it seemed to strike a chord within him. Her grief was palpable to him, infectious even.

“Isabella, come.” Renata urged her, helping Bella stand to her feet. Her touch had lowered from her face to her arms, and she’d complied with the slow way Bella moved in her grip, her patience with her remaining strong. “Let us rest, shall we?”

Bella nodded, albeit numbly, before letting Renata move her out of the throne room. The walk down the hallways was longer than the first, and Bella imagined that it must be because Renata wished for her to have time to think. As if she needed to do any of that. Bella couldn’t erase the image of the throne room from her mind, the pictures playing behind her eyes like a slideshow.

Finally, they’d arrive at the guest bedroom again, and Bella had to be led by Renata in, where she was then sat down on a sofa. Renata sat down beside her, and silence hung thickly in the air. Bella didn’t even know where to begin, or what to say, couldn’t even process a clear thought right now. Renata caught on quickly, her brows rising in concern, before she was opening her arms up to Bella.

And right into them she went, before a sob wracked through her, followed by another and another. She felt horrendous, her still heart aching in her chest. She wanted so badly to undo everything that she’d done, to go back and breath life into that corpse in the throne room. What was done was done, however, and now she’d have to live with that grim reality for the rest of her life… which could be an eternity, if she were lucky.

Or rather, unlucky at this point. 

“Hush now,” came Renata’s soft voice, her hands stroking through Bella’s hair. The scent of her so close was at least somewhat comforting, and the hands upon her hair reminded Bella of Renee. On top of her grief, she suddenly felt homesick, and that only inspired her to cry harder into Renata’s shoulder. “Everything will be alright, Isabella. You just need to give yourself time.”

“It’s just Bella,” she managed to choke out, tired of everyone using her full name. 

“Bella it is then.” Renata acquiesced. “Come now, you cannot spend the entire night crying. How about we go to the library and you can look around? You might find something that you like.”

“Library?” Bella sniffled, her head raising to look into Renata’s eyes. 

“We have quite a large one here. There are many first editions, if that interests you. Master Marcus shouldn’t mind you perusing the collection.”

“Mar- Master Marcus runs the library?” 

“Mm, he oversees it, yes. You will find him there often.” Renata smiled, and Bella instinctively went to wipe away her tears, only to find her cheeks dry. “Master Aro often frequents it as well.”

Aro… Bella wasn’t sure if she wanted to see him or not. He’d been understanding enough of her plight, but deadset in his ways about their feeding rituals. She wasn’t sure if she should hate him for what he’d done to her, or be thankful for this new life he’d bestowed to her.

Hate was a rather strong word. No… she didn’t hate Aro. She just wish he’d never made her feed in the first place.

“Can we go?” Bella asked timidly, scooting back from Renata. She’d calmed now, no longer wracked by sobs or little sniffles. The idea of getting lost in a book was too tempting, and Bella sorely needed the distraction. It seemed that Renata knew exactly what she needed. 

“Of course. Follow me.” A hand was offered out to her, and she took it gingerly, allowing Renata to lead her from the room and down the hallways once more.    
  


* * *

  
The library was grand, to say the least. Towering shelves lined every wall, with some peppering the middle of the room. An aged chandelier hung in the center of the room, shining down its golden and inviting light onto the worn books. Bella’s mouth had parted in surprise upon stepping into the room, and she’d spun slowly, wondering where to even begin her search. 

Renata smiled at her, before slinking off to peruse one of the shelves herself, a silent invitation to join her. Bella almost acquiesced, but stopped short as she noticed a hefty desk down the center of the room, where Marcus now sat, occupied with age-worn and wittled books, his hands slowly turning through their pages. 

He glanced up at Bella then, seemingly sensing her gaze, before motioning her forward. Bella swallowed thickly and approached him quickly, not wanting to test his patience. She stopped before his desk, and he gazed at her for a moment, his tired, crimson eyes hiding all emotion, before they dropped back to his books. 

“Isabella. It’s good that you happened upon here.” He murmured quietly, his pale hands continuously thumbing through pages as he spoke. 

“Why is that?” She found herself asking, her own eyes studying Marcus closely.

“It has come to my attention that the only language you know is English. I hope you realize that the luxury of speaking it will not always be present. We have made an exception for you thus far, but it will not always be so.”

Bella blinked at him, slightly confused. “I thought the Volturi normally spoke English?”

“You would be incorrect. Which is why I’ve taken it upon myself to teach you Italian. Do you disagree?” 

She shook her head slowly, though the task he presented to her sounded daunting. “No, no. Um… I might not be the greatest at learning it, though. It might take a while…”

“We vampires have nothing but time, Isabella. You will find that your capacity for storing knowledge will be greater now than it was as a human. You will pick up quickly, I am sure of it.”

It was true. Her mind seemed less cluttered now, more clarified with how it worked. Every detail leapt out at her, an impossible thing to ignore with her sharper eyes and equally sharper mind. She nodded at Marcus, her voice confident as she spoke. “When will we begin?”

“Tomorrow. I believe you have already had quite the night. You should rest.”

Bella nodded once more, thankful for Marcus’ understanding words. She waited for him to speak again, the silence carrying on as she stood there, waiting for his next words. After a while, he glanced up at her, a skeptical look in his eyes. 

“You are dismissed.” 

Feeling slightly embarrassed, she turned on her heel and slunk back into the narrow hallways of the library, glad to be sandwiched between the shelves and hidden from Marcus’ eyes. She noticed a rolling ladder situated to her left, and gingerly stepped up on it, wary of her balance, only to find that the usual nervousness that accompanied such an action was absent. She felt perfectly fine, perched upon the ladder, and quickly set to rolling down the shelves, searching for the perfect book to pass the night.

After all, she could kiss sleep goodbye. 

She ended up finding some interesting first editions, marvelled at how old and weathered the books were. She was almost afraid that they’d fall apart in her grip, but they stayed intact, obviously well bound together. She ended up hopping off the ladder with a few books beneath her arm, and was slightly surprised at how easy the action was. Old Bella would have fell on her face, possibly sprained an ankle, but the movement barely called for any precaution. 

It was a bit thrilling, to say the least. She suddenly wondered what all else she could do now. 

She moved in a blur back to Renata’s side, noting that she only had a single book in her hands, but surmising that she’d probably scraped the library clean during her time here. After all, she’d been with the Volturi for hundreds of years, or at least, Bella thought so. Why would Aro trust her so blindly then?

“I’m good to go.” Bella announced, and was shocked to find herself smiling again after such a horrible event. The feeding was pushed securely into the back of her mind, and she willed herself to keep it there, locked away for the time being. She didn’t feel like beating herself up all night.

“I as well. Let’s retire to the sitting room for tonight. I am certain you don’t wish to be cooped up in your room any longer.”

The two of them sped down the hallway, casting away their former human pace in place of reaching the sitting room quickly. Bella found herself staring up at large arched windows, framed by heavy velvet curtains, allowing the outside moonlight to stream into the room. A fireplace was already lit, casting orange glows upon the loveseats that crowded around it. Others dwelled in the room as well, lower ranking members of the Volturi who sat wrapped up in their white and grey cloaks, all chatting or simply sitting in silence. 

Bella strayed closer to Renata, nervous about anyone talking to her. She wouldn’t know what to say, was always horrible at carrying on casual conversation. What if they spoke to her in Italian? She’d be left floundering.

The two of them found an empty seat, and they cozied up on the cushions, ready to indulge themselves in some reading. Bella found that the low light didn’t deter her from doing so, seeing perfectly in the dim light of the room. Renata quickly flipped through the pages, reading at a pace that Bella thought must be impossible. 

Until she cracked open her own book, and found that she could do the same.

She ended up reading a historical novel about St. Marcus’ day, giggling all the way through as she realized that the Marcus they spoke of was the very same one that helped lead the Volturi. Their savior, who drove the vampires out of Volterra, was a vampire himself. How ironic. 

The night passed by quickly, and Bella found herself mercifully engrossed in her reading, zoning out of the room and into her own little world, where it was just here and the words scrawled across the pages.

From the shadows of the hallway leading into the sitting room stood Aro, who watched her diligently, his crimson eyes shining bright from the glow of the fire. He smiled, before turning to walk away, content to see Bella happy for the time being. 


	3. A Place to Settle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it again! I'm sorry, I just can't stop writing on this story. It's too much fun. Thank you all for the kind comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next day, she was scheduled to study with Marcus, which proved to be quite intimidating. 

Bella sat stock still, listening to him drone over the basics of the Italian language, explaining to her the differences with pronouns and how to use them correctly. Just as he had said the night before, it all came easily, and her memory proved to be a hundred times better as a vampire. She caught on quickly, was able to repeat basic phrases back to Marcus as he instructed her.

“That is good, Isabella. The only thing that needs work is your accent. Otherwise, you are going to sound quite funny to a lot of people.” He chuckled, his voice low in the library. Others were mulling about, browsing the selection of books there and looking like ghosts with the way their cloaks spun about them as they moved. 

“I’m trying,” She protested weakly, feeling shame wash over her. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself in front of Marcus, whose age old intelligence made her feel inferior.

“As long as you are. This is our first day together, and if you are assuming that I expected you to be proficient by the end of it, then you are sorely mistaken. I am not expecting  _ that _ much out of you, Isabella.”

She nodded at him, slightly relieved. Of course she couldn’t learn a whole language in a day, even as a vampire. It would take perhaps months to be fully proficient with the language, and her time to learn was endless. She needn’t be so hard on herself. 

Marcus ended up closing the book before him, sliding it over to Bella, who looked at it expectantly. “That is enough for the time being. Take this with you, and give it a few glances over. It will help you exponentially. And try to listen to the others as they talk. It will make mimicking the accent easier.”

She picked the book up, a heavy tome full of basic Italian, and cradled it against her chest. Bella nodded at the ancient vampire, “I’ll be sure to do that. Thank you, Master Marcus.”

He chuckled at that, his lips spreading into the faintest of smiles. “You catch on quickly. Aro will love you.”

If she could have blushed, she would have. Instead, she stood from her seat, bidding Marcus a farewell bow, before exiting the library in a gush of wind. She slowed her walk in the hallway to a human pace, glancing out the windows at the looming city of Volterra, for once appreciating its majesty. She hadn’t the time to do it upon her first visit, too preoccupied with trying to save Edward’s life.

Edward… she hadn’t thought about him until now, and the memory of him both made her heart swell and shatter into a hundred pieces. The pain of their separation was still there, raw and unhealed. She hadn’t forgotten that day in the forest, where she’d called for his name over and over, only to be met with the shadows of the setting sun.

There was a part of Bella that still loved him, still cherished all the memories they’d forged together. She would never forget that, it would be forever ingrained into her memory. It had been the pinnacle of her human life, but as a vampire, it felt far away. Everything before her transformation was like looking through stained glass, trying to make out the shapes through the kaleidoscope of colors. 

There was also a part of her that had moved on since then, a part of her that had accepted that he didn’t want her, and that she was to move on if she were to ever be happy again. Jacob had helped foster that side of her, had helped her to find herself as an individual again. For so long, she couldn’t see herself with Edward, but now?

The idea wasn’t so painful. She thought she could make do, as long as she knew he was safe. She didn’t need his love, but she wanted him to continue living his life. They both deserved to do so.

So engrossed in her thoughts was she that she never noticed the footsteps walking up behind her, and the hand that came to place itself upon her shoulder softly. She gasped at the sensation, not at all prepared for company, and ended up whipping around, sending the hand flying from her shoulder. 

There stood Aro, dressed in all his finery, boasting a sheepish look at her reaction. Bella huffed, before shaking her head at him. “You should warn a person before you do that.”

“I was only concerned. You seemed to be lost in a reverie of sorts. What has your mind going in circles, dear Isabella?” His head canted, a curious look plastered upon his beautiful features. Bella thought it strange, for him to be so interested in her thoughts, but then she realized. 

Aro couldn’t read her memories with a single touch. Her mind was an enigma to him, a puzzle waiting to be solved. She was perhaps the only person on the planet who he couldn’t read, couldn’t decipher with a well placed touch. The idea made her feel more secure about herself, less bared to the ancient vampire before her.

For whatever reason she was so protective of her thoughts, she had no idea. She just didn’t like the idea of someone poking around in her head. 

“I was just-” What? Thinking of her former life, her former love? Missing the aspects of it that brought her joy? She wasn’t sure if she wanted to divulge this information to Aro. “Thinking about a book I read earlier. And this,” She motioned to the one in her hands, which Aro observed closely. “Master Marcus wants me to study in my free time.”

“Ah, I see.” Came the soft murmur. “I am glad my brother had the insight to think of teaching you. I would have overlooked such a thing.”

“You’d keep speaking English to me?” Bella wondered aloud. 

Aro smiled at her. “Of course. Why, do you think I would just ignore you and pretend you don’t exist? That’s a rather harsh thought to have, Isabella.”

She was really getting tired of everyone calling her by her first name. Bella’s eyes narrowed a bit as she gazed at him. “Just Bella, please.”

“Ah, but I do so like the sound of Isabella better. You do know what the origin of your name means, correct?”

Bella shook her head at him. “I haven’t the slightest clue, really.” It was true. She’d never even thought about what her name meant. 

“Isabella is closely derived from the word  _ bellissima _ , which means ‘beautiful’. Wouldn’t you say that it’s quite fitting?” Aro was so smooth with his delivery, that Bella was left floundering, and wanting to blush so hard that she nearly willed the nonexistent blood to her cheeks. 

Instead, she stood there awkwardly, twiddling her thumbs around the book and searching for an appropriate answer. “I… suppose so. Thank you for telling me that.”

“Of course,” She nearly jumped as his hand reached out for her, his fingers brushing by her cheek to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She was shocked to find that their temperature was the same now, and Aro was no longer the cold, hard force he’d been before. She felt almost… equal to him. But she knew that thought was a foolish one. She could never compare herself to one of the Volturi’s kings. 

“Um… I should probably go study.” She found herself blurting out, feeling increasingly more and more awkward as the moments dragged on.

“Right,” Aro chuckled, withdrawing his hand from her. “You’ve much to learn here, Isabella. Speaking of which, Cauis would like to see you later. He wants to start your training for the guard right away.”

Caius wanted to see her? Bella suppressed the urge to groan, instantly feeling a cloud settle over her head. She didn’t want to interact with Caius, much less have him barking orders at her. But there was no refusing his will, so instead she sighed and nodded her head. “I’ll be sure to report to him, thanks.”

Aro, seemingly sensing her discomfort, spoke to her softly. “You will do marvelous, I’m certain of it. You have shown quite the impressive amount of restraint for a newborn. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you’ve been a vampire for a while. It’s quite baffling, in all honesty. Never have I ever seen someone take to it quite as easily as you,  _ mia cara _ .”

That… made her swell with pride. She couldn’t keep the smile off of her face as she regarded Aro. At least she had that much going for her. “I wish I could say that I’m trying, but that would be a lie. I feel… normal.” 

It was true. Besides the occasional pang of thirst that wracked her, she could focus clearly, could reign her thoughts in anytime they drifted too far away on the subject of blood. Bella had no idea what made her so adept at controlling herself, but she was thankful for it anyway. 

“ _ Magnifico _ . I have a feeling that you will make an excellent addition to the guard.” With that, Aro turned away from her, before casting a parting glance over his shoulder. “Hm. I should see to it that you have a change of clothes soon. I’m afraid that what you’re wearing right now isn’t exactly appropriate for our coven.”

Oh. She looked down at her plain clothing, the clothes she had worn to Volterra as Alice sped around the narrow streets, instructing her on how to get to the clocktower. Bella did feel a bit underdressed compared to the others, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the cloaked members of the guard. 

“Sorry,” She found herself mumbling, feeling embarrassed once more. 

“Ah, but it’s not a problem at all. You look gorgeous either way.” 

There he went again, calling her beautiful once more. Bella was beginning to wonder if Aro’s fixation on her went deeper than her supposed abilities, a thought that made her dead heart flutter. She pursed her rosey lips, holding the book to her chest tighter. “Um, right. I need to go now.” 

She slipped past him quickly, retreating back to her room as quickly as she could. Faintly, she could hear his amused laughter ring throughout the hallway, a sound that made her feel giddy as she closed the door behind herself. She pressed her back against it, willing herself to calm down and gather her thoughts. 

Aro made her feel so… important. Beloved. It was strange, to have someone other than Edward doting upon her. It almost felt wrong, but she couldn’t deny how it made her heart swell and her lips tug into the faintest of smiles. 

He was a gentleman, that was all. He probably threw out compliments like that on the regular. 

She shouldn’t think herself special.

* * *

“Again!” Caius barked, his position in the wide open expanse of the garden an intimidating one. Bella laid flat on the ground, staring up at the fleeting sunlight, momentarily dazzled by the sparkles that reflected off of her skin. And Felix’s, for that matter, who stood over her with a smug smile. 

He extended a hand to her, helping her up in one quick movement, his strength easily eclipsing hers. “Don’t feel so bad, Bella. Not many people can really do much against me.”

It was true. He’d been instructed to spar with her, to teach her the ropes of hand to hand combat as Caius supervised the two of them. They went from the basics to actually implementing them, and that was where Bella found herself sorely outmatched, her back and the dirt becoming well acquainted with each other. 

Felix was so fast, so well versed in the ways of undermining his opponent that Bella could barely keep up. It was all she could do to dodge his lumbering blows, looking for the slightest opening to strike herself, but finding none. For once, since she was turned into a vampire, she felt painfully unextraordinary. 

“You are going easy on me, right?” She asked him warily, dusting herself off once more. 

Felix shook his head and chuckled, “If I went easy on you, then you wouldn’t learn anything.”

“How the hell am I supposed to learn anything by being tossed around like a ragdoll?” She retorted, annoyed by her progress. 

“You’ll learn when to dodge, eventually. After all, you still are a newborn. You’ve got a lot of space to fill out in your shoes.”

“Enough talking. Begin!” Caius shouted, and Bella could barely prepare herself for the charge that Felix directed at her. Instead of dodging, she caught his lumbering form between her hands, her feet sliding across the ground as she forced him to halt in his advance. With a single toss, she flung him over her hip and into the ground, where she wrenched his arm backwards and heard him hiss agitatedly. 

Felix huffed as he looked up at her, seemingly put off by his failure to take her down again. “Damn newborns and their strength. I should have known you would catch on sooner or later.” 

She smirked at him triumphantly, for once feeling as though she’d done something useful. “Don’t be a sore loser now.”

“Good,” Caius announced to the two of them, his crimson gaze settling solely on Bella. “If you can keep that up, this will be much less painful to endure.”

She was pretty sure that he meant that solely towards himself, considering how many times he’d had to watch her be taken down by the larger vampire. Bella brushed the comment aside, not willing to let herself bristle over something so menial. Instead, she rolled her eyes, and extended her hand to Felix, who spent a moment staring at it as if it were the strangest thing in the world before taking it.

“From the top?” Bella asked, a grin spread across her face. 

Felix merely scoffed, though it was all in good jest. “Wipe that smug look off of your face. I’ve got more ways than one to put you into the dirt.”

It turned out to be quite true, as Bella had to relearn all of Felix’s moves in order to prevent herself from getting totally smashed. 

* * *

If there was one relief amongst everything that had happened lately, it was that her thirst had yet to return. Bella was silently grateful for that, dreading the thought of ever having to hurt a human again. She’d wagered that she’d hold out for as long as she could before ever giving into those urges again.

After all, if what Aro said about her control was true, then she shouldn’t have to worry too hard.

True to his word, some company showed up in the middle of the night at her room, interrupting her reading time. They came boasting an entire wardrobe for her, rolling it in on an impressive looking rack, and motioning for her to check out its contents. Renata was quickly slipped into the room with the crowd, ushering them away once doing so, knowing of Bella’s desire to be left alone.

She and Renata were really melding together, Bella realized. She was, thus far, the only one here she could truly call a friend. Well… perhaps Marcus as well, though it felt sanctimonious to refer to him as such a thing.

Then there was the curious case of Aro, which she didn’t want to spare too much thought on.

The clothes were of dark colors, mostly black, and sported more petticoat and lace than Bella had ever worn in her life. At least most of the outfits had matching leggings or stockings to go with them, and boasted long sleeves. She’d feel less revealed that way.

“How do you like it?” Renata asked, her arms folded behind her back. She bounced from heel to toe, eager to see Bella’s reaction to the clothing.

“It’s, uh… I mean, I never used to wear clothes like this, but it’s good I suppose?” She’d have to obey the Volturi’s dress code anyway. A particular thought crossed her mind, which had her directing her eyes towards Renata. “Speaking of clothes, when do I get a cloak like everyone else? What color do you think it’ll be?”

“I’m not quite sure.” Renata answered honestly. “Master Aro seems confident that you will have a special ability, though only time will tell. Perhaps they will give you a white one, and advance you up if you prove to be talented. Perhaps you and I might even serve him personally together, if that proves to be true.”

“You think so?” Bella asked skeptically, thumbing through the clothes on the rack once more. 

“I do. Master Aro likes you too much.”

Bella paused, her gaze lowering somewhat. “...What does that mean?”

Renata’s smile turned sly, something Bella didn’t like one bit. She levelled the other vampire with a cautionary glare, daring her to say something. Renata merely rolled her eyes, not at all deterred by Bella’s attempt at intimidation. “I merely mean that he has taken to you somewhat. That does not happen often.”

“Well, I don’t want special treatment.” Bella grumbled, pulling out a dress and leggings combo, deciding that it would probably be the comfiest.

“I am not exactly sure you get to decide that.”

She scoffed at Renata, yanking the clothes free from the rack just a little too hard. The cart moved, threatening to tip over, but Renata caught it just in time, balancing it back onto its wheels. 

“I’m going to go try these on.” Bella announced gruffly, leaving Renata to wait for her as she changed in the nearby bathroom.

Upon entering the white, pristine room, Bella sighed, laying the clothes over the sink counter as she stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn’t quite seen all of herself since she’d changed, and to see herself now was like staring at a completely different person. Everything about her was… perfect. From the symmetrical layout of her face to the pristine curls of her hair. Her skin was stark white, and unembellished, missing all of the clumsy scars she’d garnered over the years. 

Except for two, she noticed. The one on her wrist still remained, a reminder of that horrible night in the ballet school. And then, the other, a pale crescent spread across her neck, which barely shimmered enough in the light for her to see.

Her hand trailed up to it, tracing the raised edges of the scar, wondering if it would ever fade away. She hadn’t seen anything like it on Edward, or any of the other Cullens for that matter. It must fade away over time, she thought. There was no other explanation for it. 

As she shucked off her old clothing, she came to marvel at the naked beauty of her own body. She somehow looked even more youthful than before, the signs of age having been completely erased with that single bite. Bella found that she no longer slouched, or bounced from foot to foot while standing. She stood perfectly still in front of the mirror, her eyes tracing her own body in awe, as if she could barely believe that it was her. 

She really was stunning.

Feeling slight shame for ogling at herself for too long, she hurriedly pulled on the new garments. The leggings concealed the skin of her legs, and the shoes were blessedly simple, lacking any sort of high heel. The dress itself was made of cotton, and soft against her skin. A bow was tied together at her chest, which then lead down into a series of buttons travelling towards her navel, before tapering off. She quickly buttoned it up and straightened the long sleeves out.

She looked… elegant. Refined. Like she finally belonged here and wasn’t some stranger barging into everyone’s business. 

Finding herself to be adequately dressed, she stepped out of the bathroom and into Renata’s view. The other vampire’s eyes widened upon seeing her, before she clapped excitedly for Bella, obviously approving of her outfit. “Lovely!” 

And seemingly, just on time, there came a knock at the door, before it was swinging open slowly, and Aro announced his presence within the room. Bella suddenly felt incredibly self conscious, her arms crossing over her chest as she held onto her biceps and averted her gaze. Renata turned to Aro, giving him a slight bow of her head, before motioning to Bella. 

Aro’s lips parted on a smile, a soft noise of appreciation slipping past them. “Ah, Isabella.  _ Mia _ Isabella. You look fantastic. How does it all fit? I do hope you don’t mind me having ordered for your measurements while you slept during your transformation.”

Bella hadn’t even thought about it, but now the idea of a stranger’s hands touching her while she lay there, unconscious and burning, made her expression sour. “You could have asked.”

“You were in quite the predicament at the time, I’m afraid.” It was a genuine apology, one that Bella couldn’t stay angry at him for. “Regardless, the guard will love you. Speaking of which, I have spoken to Caius about your training. I hear that you are doing quite well,  _ mia cara _ .”

“I took Felix down  _ once _ .” Bella retorted.

“That is still more than we expected. If you can learn that quickly, than I have no doubt that you will succeed in the future.”

All this encouragement… Bella had no answer for it. It seemed with every turn, Aro was reassuring her of something. Whether it be her supposed powers, her beauty, or otherwise. It made her feel self-conscious. Just what was he after? Did he really desire her company, or was this all an act to get her to let her guard down so he could suss out any weakness?

Her response was a guarded one. “Thanks. But I still have no idea how to use my power, if I even have one.”

“All in due time. Be patient with yourself, and please, try not to look so sullen. You are much prettier when you’re smiling.”

“Isn’t she?” Renata interjected, sidling up to Bella and letting her eyes travel over her. “Bella, you really are gorgeous.”

“Please,” She found herself helplessly saying, wanting desperately to not be the center of attention. “I’m not that special.”

“Enough of that.” Came Aro’s reply, and he clasped his hands together, his crimson eyes averting to Renata. “I would like for the both of you to come with me. Dinner will be here shortly.”

Dinner? That meant… then why… did they really mean for her to feed again?! Bella wasn’t sure she could handle such a thing!

“Relax, Isabella. If you don’t feel the need to feed, then you need not participate. But you must become accustomed to our ways. And I’m afraid that means observing as we work.” Aro seemed genuinely saddened by this, and the feeling was infectious. Bella could only nod grimly, her eyes closing momentarily as she tried to prepare herself for what was to come. Even if she herself didn’t kill tonight, she would be witnessing the deaths of a dozen or more people. 

She wasn’t sure if she could stomach it. 

“Let’s go, Bella.” Renata urged her, her hand coming to grasp Bella’s arm gently. It took everything within Bella to force her feet to move, but as always…

There was no defying the Volturi’s kings. 

* * *

The wait had been torturous in the throne room, and Bella’s heart had nearly sank into her stomach as she heard Heidi approaching from outside, along with the incessant drone of tourists falling into her sticky trap. Aro had made her stand at his side, a comforting hand pressed gently to the small of her back, seemingly commanding her to stay.

Bella kept casting worried glances at him, but he seemed to not notice, still as a statue and just as quiet as one as they waited. 

“Come with me, everyone. The end of the tour is just through here.” 

The double doors opened, and in crowded a group of people, all holding their purses or cameras, glancing around themselves in awe of the vaulted room. Heidi slipped behind them sneakily, quietly closing the doors as they meandered about, until a gasp rang out from the middle of the group. 

“Their eyes…!” She pointed specifically to Aro, who merely grinned at her in return, his crimson eyes dragging over his meal with rapt interest. Bella drew in a trembling breath, knowing what was to come. 

“Ah, welcome guests. I do hope you enjoyed the tour of the castle. Though I am afraid to announce that this is the end for you.” Aro’s voice rang out in the room.

Immediately, muttering broke out from within the group, some of the voices confused, others panicked. Bella noticed that the guard seemed to close in around them, unbeknownst to the poor humans that stood before them. She wanted so desperately to call out, to warn them of the impending danger, but she knew it would be a fruitless effort. 

Their fate was sealed as soon as they’d agreed to follow Heidi. 

“I would like to thank you all, however, for what you are about to give us. Know that your sacrifice isn’t in vain.” His hand slipped away from Bella’s back, his touch lingering across her hip for a moment before descended the stairs, his presence making the crowd shrink back from him. 

It happened so fast. Bella’s eyes managed to catch all of it, though.

The guard descended upon the crowd in a frenzy, and screams broke out throughout the room as flesh was torn and blood was spilled. The smell was so intoxicating that it made Bella dizzy, her mouth filling with venom as she watched the guard take their meals and feed eagerly. But stronger than that was the horror, which was reflected upon her face. She stood there, petrified at what she was seeing, unable to move as the desperate pleas of the humans rose in the air. 

She noticed that Jane and Alec had downed someone, and were both feasting onto the wrist of a young woman.

Then there was Aro, who had stepped without sound behind a woman, her skittering footsteps sending her back into his chest, before she whipped around, and gasped in terror. He merely offered her an amiable smile, before wrenching her neck to the side and biting into her skin. Bella swallowed thickly, the burn of the venom travelling its way down her throat. She felt parched, her throat a barren desert, a hunger deep within her stirring at the sight. 

She almost took a step forward, but she stopped herself. 

No… she wouldn’t let it happen again. At least, not so soon! She fought valiantly against the thirst that seized her, forced her eyes to close to erase the scene from her mind. But the smell lingered, and it permeated the room thickly, the scent addictive and overwhelming. 

Aro seemed to notice her conundrum, and he pulled away from the woman, his lips stained red. His eyes focused solely on Bella, and his hand reached out, his finger curling in, commanding her to come to him. 

It was easier to have someone to tell her to do it. Bella gave in immediately, entranced by him and the smell of blood, her footsteps gliding down the marble floor silently, her dressed moving behind her as if she were a ghost. He offered to her the woman, who was still breathing, although raggedly. 

Bella knew that if she didn’t act quick, that the venom would begin to set in, and the woman would erupt into a fit of screams. She couldn’t leave her like this, no… she had to put a stop to it. But it was too late now. The only option that remained for her was death.

It was an easy enough excuse to buy into. 

She snatched her away from Aro, her teeth digging into the opposite side of her neck, and the woman screamed once again, her pain renewed. Bella moaned appreciatively at the taste of her, drinking quickly but neatly. It was all over much too soon, as she felt the sudden lack of blood being pulled into her mouth. Stepping away from the poor stranger, she let the body fall into a heap between her and Aro, and stood back, gasping for breath.

Again, she’d done it. She’d killed someone. 

And yet… it didn’t feel as bad as the first time. No… Bella found that she really didn’t feel much at all in that moment, save for the blood that coursed its way through her, lighting her body alight. 

Aro stepped around the corpse, sauntering over to Bella’s side, his eyes downcast at the floor, observing her handiwork. A hand crawled its way across Bella’s collarbone, until it was plastered gently against her cheek, with some of her curls caught between the fingers. She turned to look at Aro, her eyes wide and frenzied, her mouth colored a deep red. 

When he spoke, his voice was naught but a whisper, “You are wonderful,  _ mia _ Isabella.”

Her eyes closed, his voice like liquid silk to her. She found herself leaning into his touch, savoring the feel of his palm against her skin. Bella’s hand rose, placed itself over Aro’s as she turned to him silently, numb to what had just transpired. When her eyes opened, she found the ancient vampire to be staring at her fondly, his eyes twinkling with mirth. 

Then, it was as if the illusion had shattered, and the full reality of what she’d done came rushing back to her. Bella drew in a weak breath, before burying her head into Aro’s shoulder, a sob wracking through her. She felt arms wrap around her, her body being pressed close to his as he comforted her somewhat, his voice as constant reassurance at her ear, his hand a soothing presence in her hair. 

He held her until the violence in the room came to a standstill, when all the members of the guard stood licking their lips and cleaning their faces, and the corpses still remained warm on the floor. Aro stepped away from Bella then, turning to Heidi as he spoke, “Arrange for someone to clean up this mess, please. I will see Isabella back to her room.”

Heidi nodded, before disappearing someplace else, far out of sight and out of mind for Bella. 

Aro was instantly at her side again, his hand smoothing down her arm until it found hers, his fingers interlinking with her own as he spoke softly to her, “Come, Isabella.”

She didn’t protest as he led her away. Bella only sidled closer to him as they walked, the taste of blood still fresh on her lips, the screams still vibrant in her mind. Everything felt muted, as if it were all a dream, and she’d be waking up anytime now. But she knew that this was no dream, that this was as real as it could get, and that no amount of wishing otherwise would change anything. 

She spoke without really meaning to, but the words escaped her nonetheless. “Aro. Am I a bad person?”

Silence hung in the air for a moment, before an answer came. “No.”

“Are you sure?” Bella found herself pleading, her eyes staring forwards, staring at nothing in particular. “I killed someone. I killed two people.”

“You did so to sustain yourself,  _ mia cara _ . You did as what humans do to animals. There is no shame in that.”

“But people and animals aren’t equal… a human life is more important than that.” She protested weakly. 

“Is it, though? What has set humans above all other life forms on this planet? If humans are so willing to accept that they are above animals, then who is to say that we can’t believe ourselves to be above humans? It is the food chain, dearest. There is no changing that.”

There was nothing she could say to that. Aro’s logic sounded sane. If not a bit morally grey. But Bella didn’t have an answer for it, couldn’t conjure up anything that proved him wrong. She hated herself for it. 

They walked in silence back to her room. Bella entered it wordlessly, her hand slipping from Aro’s as she stepped forward, unknowing of what to do with herself. The pain of her crime was numbed by her shock. She wasn’t sure if it was a mercy or not. She felt like she needed to feel something in order to atone for her sins. 

But again, she felt nothing. It was horrifying. 

“Shall I leave you alone, Isabella?”

She didn’t answer right away. She wasn’t sure what she wanted. Aro had ways of comforting her that Renata did not, but she was unsure of whether or not she desired his company. So instead of answering yes, she shook her head slowly. “I want to be alone, please.”

“Very well.” He turned to exit the room, his voice lingering behind as he added on. “Do not blame yourself for what you must do, Isabella. The quicker you accept that part of yourself, the quicker you may find happiness here. I do not desire you to be miserable.”

The door shut quietly behind him, and Bella felt herself collapse onto the floor, her dress pooling around her legs like black liquid. She pulled her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping around her legs as she sat there, willing herself to feel something on the matter. 

Hours passed, and the numbness never wore away. She didn’t feel anything at all.


	4. Questa è la Vita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time around, only 3.5k words. But! It's still an update, so I hope everyone likes it!  
We get some more Bella/Aro interaction here, which I'm pretty sure you'll appreciate. ;)

“You seem awfully distracted today, Isabella.” 

It had been days since their feeding session, and Bella couldn’t dispel the gloomy cloud that hung over her head. Surely, Marcus should have seen her reaction in the throne room, should have put two and two together when it came to her behavior. Yet, he seemed unaware of her troubles. 

Perhaps it saw it as a nonissue. Bella wouldn’t be surprised if he did. 

Moreso, she tried to tell herself that it should be a nonissue. That feeding on others was a natural thing, and that she needed to become acclimated to it. But her heart still hurt, her guilt a heavy anchor around her neck. To know that she had blood on her hands was almost too much. The first time had been easy enough to pass off as a mistake, but the second?

She tried to tell herself that it was because of Aro, that his invitation had spoken to a side of her she had no idea existed. Always, he was at her ear, urging her to take her fill, to fulfill the side of her that was a monster. And Bella, foolishly enough, went right along with it.

So much for legendary control. She could fight the urges until someone handed her dinner on a silver platter, then all logic went out the door. 

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, her eyes going over an Italian phrase for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Do not take me for a fool, girl. Something troubles you.”

“It’s not worth even talking about,” Bella found herself saying, her voice a quiet murmur. “You’d find it silly, Master Marcus.”

“If it troubles you so much, then it must not be as silly as you think. Now speak, before my patience with you runs thin.” He closed the book upon the table, making Bella meet his red gaze. 

There sat an age old aura of wisdom with Marcus, a thing that not even Aro or Caius possessed. He exuded an air of cool-headedness that made talking to him slightly more comfortable than the latter two. Bella swallowed thickly, her eyes averting away as she tried to find the words. 

“How do you… how do you take human lives without feeling anything? Doesn’t it ever bother you?”

She waited with bated breath, waited for Marcus to berate her for having such a thought. But he was silent, his eyes settled on her like oppressive weights, seeing something that Bella couldn’t see. Finally, he gave her an answer, one she hadn’t been suspecting. 

“It used to. Taking your first life is never an easy ordeal. But with time, you become accustomed to it. You learn to embrace it. You see their deaths as a necessary sacrifice, something you must do in order to keep our secret safe and sustain yourself.”

“I can’t see how it could ever become easy.” Bella retorted softly.

“Time has a way of dulling things, Isabella. One day, you will find yourself able to feed without feeling a single thing. Perhaps gratefulness to your victim, but nothing more. You must endure until then, and not allow yourself to break.” The words were slightly comforting. Marcus had a way of soothing her nerves, though the truth he spoke of was often hard to swallow. 

She thought on that for a bit, her cheek coming to rest against her palm as the two of them sat in silence. How could she let herself not break? To know that such crimes were under her belt made her feel uneasy constantly. It was a niggling thought in the back of her mind, taunting her when she found herself alone, and proving to be quite the obstacle when it came to focusing on the task at hand. 

Caius had not been happy with her progress today, and she fully understood why. She was too troubled to really bother with Felix most of the time. He threatened to snap her fingers off if she didn’t pull herself out of whatever it was that was getting in the way. That had been pretty terrifying, all things considered. 

“Enough for today. You are obviously too distracted to work. Leave me to my business.”

Bella glanced up at Marcus, an apologetic look spread across her pale features. “I’m sorry Master Marcus.”

“Speak not of it. Gather yourself together, and tomorrow, we will continue on from where we left off. Now go.” He motioned her away with his hand, and Bella sighed as she stood, and exited the library.

She found herself walking down the halls aimlessly, bouncing from one patch of sunlight to the next as she passed by the windows, throwing glinting, diamond-like rays across her skin. She wondered if she could get away with sulking in the garden, but the threat of Caius being there deterred her from it. She didn’t want to go back to her room, afraid of the rabbit hole she’d throw herself into when it came to that night.

She ended up walking for hours, probably wearing a path into the marble floor as she did. She tried to think of nothing of important; menial things, like Charlie’s horrible dad jokes, or Esme’s cooking. But these thoughts only made her even sadder, and that familiar feeling of homesickness returned again.

It was only when Jane approached that Bella was broken from her reverie, turning to face the petite girl with a confused look. 

“Master Aro wishes to see you.” She announced, reaching out to take Bella’s hand. 

Bella allowed her to do so, letting Jane lead her to a place unknown, nestled deep inside the interior of the castle. She noticed that traffic here was sparse, and no one dared walk the hallways without purpose. Jane came to stop in front of an ornate door, before knocking once, the sound barely audible had it not been for their enhanced hearing. 

“Enter,” came Aro’s voice, obviously focused on something else.

Jane pushed the door open, leading Bella inside. They came to stand before a grand desk, boasting all sorts of papers and knick-knacks; a small globe, towering books, and even an inkwell and quill, which Bella found to be interesting. Aro must have personally signed off his letters with that, appreciating the old school touch and genuinity that it brought. 

“Master,” Jane inclined her head, her red eyes striking as always. Bella felt obligated to do the same, her hair falling in curtains around her face as she did so. After all, despite his insistence upon acting strangely casual with her, Bella understood that this was one of the Volturi’s kings. He commanded respect. 

“Thank you, Jane. You may leave now.” 

Leave? That would put the two of them alone, something Bella wasn’t sure she was prepared for. Aro’s advances were so… intimate. She couldn’t place if they were unnerving or inviting. 

But Jane dutifully obeyed, bowing to her master before leaving the room in a whisper. Bella was left staring down at Aro’s desk, trying desperately not to meet his eyes as she stood there silently, begging for whatever it was that he wanted to be relatively simple. 

For a while, Aro said nothing, seemingly engrossed in his work. The scrawl of a pen against paper filled the room, the sound of a nearby clock ticking back and forth, back and forth, making Bella feel even antsier. She tried to not show it, remaining as still as possible, as silent as possible. Perhaps Aro would forget about her, and she could leave. 

Of course, that was all shattered when he spoke to her, his eyes never moving up from the papers he fussed with. “Isabella… It has come to my attention that you are quite troubled. So tell me,  _ mia cara _ , how I may help you.”

Help her? He’d been the one to coerce her into feeding! Bella was sure there was nothing he could personally do to help her at this point, and she felt painfully cornered as she tried to come up with a trustworthy excuse. She had always been a terrible liar. 

“I’ve just been thinking of home,” She whispered softly, hoping that her inflection would deter Aro from digging any deeper. He seemed to know when to leave her alone, a detail that she found herself thankful for. 

The scrawl of the pen stopped, and Aro’s eyes flitted up to her, their crimson depths hardening somewhat as he spoke slowly, “You need not lie to me. I know something else troubles you.”

Bella silently cursed beneath her breath. Of course he’d see right through her, of course. But did he know what her conundrum stemmed from, she wondered? He must have known that she was still feeling rather down after the other night’s spectacle. 

But Bella couldn’t find the words to explain how she felt, without sounding like some whiny, ungrateful child. Aro seemed to be trying to take care when it came to interacting with her, always so encouraging, always so understanding of her feelings.The least she could do was return the favor. 

She ended up shrugging, “Just. Everything that has happened lately. It’s all been a little hard to… get used to.”

“Ah,” came the soft murmur. “I see. Still troubled about your nature, I take it?” 

“I don’t want to lie to you again.” She spoke truthfully, her voice crestfallen. 

“I appreciate that,  _ mia _ Isabella. However, you know that there is nothing I can do to make things easier on you. We have been over this already.” Aro sighed sadly, his hands folding together beneath his chin. 

“Then I wish you’d at least recognize how I feel on the matter,” She found herself snapping a bit harshly at him, before reigning herself back in, slightly shocked at her outburst. Her hand came to cover her mouth, as she looked away, wondering if Aro would reprimand her for such a lack of respect. 

“I am trying, dearest. But your mind is impossible for me to decipher. I can only try to understand your plight. But I cannot humor your wishes. You must feed, Isabella, to stay strong. More importantly, you must do so to keep control of yourself. If you were to somehow escape the castle and cause a spectacle… I’m afraid it wouldn’t be good for you.”

It would mean her death. Bella hated to admit that he was right. She needed to stay in control of herself, and ignoring the thirst she felt was the first step into oblivion. The last thing she wanted was for her vampiric life to end because of such a foolhardy decision. 

But still! She wished for once that Aro could read her mind, could see all the inner turmoil she faced, could taste what she felt after she’d finished feeding. Maybe then, he’d be willing to work a deal out with her. Bella doubted that the Volturi would let her take the route that the Cullens did, but he could at least humor the idea. 

...Even though it was already too late. Two human lives had been lost because of her, two lives that she could never will back into existence. She felt momentarily sick at the thought, swaying a bit as she felt faint. 

Aro’s hand reached across the desk to grasp at her wrist, as if to steady her. Bella looked up into his eyes imploring him to understand, to simply know what she felt and needed. The words were on her tongue, but they refused to come out, her mind a jumbled mess as she tried to calm herself somewhat, but failed spectacularly. 

She wished so badly he could just take a single glance into her mind. Then she wouldn’t have to try and explain herself. If only…

“Oh!” 

Aro drew back from her suddenly, his hand retreating as if she’d shocked him, his eyes wide, his lips parted in surprise. Bella stared as him, puzzled as to what could have made him react that way, staring down at her hand in search of whatever had made him draw back. 

“Wh-What’s wrong?” She asked shakily, pulling her arm back and rubbing protectively at her wrist. 

Aro remained still for a long moment, the expression never wavering from his face, his eyes flitting up and down Bella as if he was seeing her for the first time again. There was a look of wonderment on his face, before it slowly dissolved into sadness, and then… anger. 

She gulped at that, wondering if something she’d done had offended him.

“I see…” He whispered quietly, his hand reaching out for her once more. He motioned for her to take it, and she did so cautiously, wondering what it was that interested him so. His hands folded over hers, his eyes closing as he held onto them. Bella had seen this before, this look of concentration that crossed his face when he was trying to read someone. 

But they’d already been over this. Her mind was sealed off from Aro’s abilities. 

“Isabella Swan, dare I say that you’re toying with me?” He asked darkly, his eyes opening once more. 

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about.” It was true. She hadn’t a clue as to what Aro was talking about, feeling just as confused as he was on the matter. 

His hand smooth up her arm, pushing back the sleeve of her dress as he did so. The feeling was… comforting, pacifying even. Aro’s touch was so light and airy that she found herself sighing at it, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment. 

“ _ Tesoro _ , I saw something then, when I touched you. It was barely a few glances, but I know what I saw. Your mind was open to me briefly, and…” He trailed off, his brows pinching downwards as a troubled look crossed his face. “I had no idea the repercussions of what young Edward did to you. I saw from his side, the events that took place, but never had I imagined how it would affect you so deeply.”

Had he read her mind? Bella shook her head at the thought. No… it was impossible. Aro couldn’t penetrate the barrier around her mind. There was no way. Unless… 

Unless her desperate wishing had caused something to happen. 

“You can read me now all of a sudden?” She asked in disbelief, gazing down at Aro’s hand which was still wrapped about her arm gently. “How is that even possible? I thought that was my special ability. That no one could go inside my mind or hurt me for that matter.”

“I haven’t the slightest clue what caused the lapse so suddenly, but yes, I could for a moment. Though, the imagery was rather blurry and unclear. And now, even as I touch you, I see nothing once more. Interesting.”

His hand slid away from her arm, and Bella found herself missing the sensation of it upon her skin. 

He continued on, standing from his desk as he rounded it, approaching her, “Such a fascinating girl you are! You must have the ability to lower your defenses somehow. It’s the only explanation I can think of to explain what just happened.”

Bella would have blushed had she had the ability. “Is that really all I can do, though? It just sounds so…” Lame? Unextraordinary? 

“Please, do not sell yourself so short,  _ mia cara _ . I can already see use for such an ability. Immune to all except those that you choose not to be... You could be a fountain of knowledge, someone to deliver to me only the most secret of information. Yes… I can see it clearly.”

She could be a spy of sorts? Bella had to admit that the title felt a little impressive, though also a little daunting at the same time. “So this is it, huh? That’s my ‘special’ ability?”

Aro shook his head at her, his lips spreading into a small smile. “It is not unusual for those with special abilities to foster other aspects of their power. This happens over time, of course, so it would be foolish to rule out the possibility of it happening with you. Though, I must say that I’m quite impressed with you. If only we knew what all else you were capable of… this is an exciting time for us, Isabella.”

She nodded, understanding what he meant. It was curious, to think of what else she may be capable of. She wished that time would pass, so she could find out herself. A thought suddenly crossed her mind, and her face would have went flush had it been able to. “What did you see, when you read my mind?”

“I felt more than saw. Happiness, fear, relief, and then, indescribable sadness. Tell me, Isabella, why you would risk your life for someone who hurt you so deeply? It baffles me, your selflessness, your will to sacrifice yourself over and over again like some sort of martyr. What do you gain from doing these things, I wonder? Or do you not seek anything in return at all?”

She knew he was talking about Edward. He must have glimpsed that night in the forest, where she lay despondent and sobbing into the cold, wet ground. Or perhaps he saw the memories of her sitting in her house, wasting away as the months ticked by. Or perhaps he saw her foolish escapades, her suicidal tendencies that had developed over time. 

“I’d do anything for someone that I loved.” She put emphasis on the word ‘loved’, to show that it was indeed past tense. “That’s just the way I am. I don’t… I don’t really care what happens to me, as long as everyone else is okay. I don’t like being treated like I’m special or anything. I just want people to be happy.” 

“A sadness, really.” Aro sighed, his face conveying genuine sorrow for her. Bella swallowed thickly, feeling more and more exposed beneath Aro’s gaze. “You must learn to love yourself,  _ mia cara _ . This cycle of self-loathing that you’ve trapped yourself in won’t do.”

“That’s not exactly easy to do when I’m  _ killing _ people,” She retorted sharply, her arms coming to cross over her chest as her eyes fixated on something, anything else in the room.

“The only thing stopping you is yourself.” came Aro’s answer. He took a step forward, closing the space between him and Bella as his hands came to cup her face, forcing her to stare into his eyes. “Ah, dear Isabella. You love to wallow in your own guilt. You let it consume you. You are so guarded, so unwilling to let others shoulder the pain with you. It truly makes me sad, to see you in such a condition. You cling onto your humanity, despite being nothing of the sort anymore. You must learn to let go,  _ mia cara _ . You will never find happiness here until you do.”

If her heart could beat, it would have been thudding in her chest. Aro was so near, his touch a soft balm to her nerves, his scent intoxicating. Bella’s eyes fluttered closed, momentarily lost in his voice, in his attempt to console her. She never quite noticed the way he lingered there, his facing moving forwards ever so slightly, his lips nearly brushing her temple. 

For a moment, she wished that he’d take her into his arms. She wanted to feel again his arms wrapped around her, his hard marble skin a reassuring presence through his finely tailored suit, his scent which always had a way of luring her into a dreamy state of mind. 

She leaned far into his touch, and he seemed to notice, for one of his hands slipped away from her face, only to curl around her hip and smooth against the small of her back. Bella’s eyes remained closed, and she let her head fall forward, until her cheek was resting against Aro’s shoulder. The cool presence against her skin was welcoming, the exoticism of the Volturi king lulling her into a half-conscious state. 

She barely knew what she was doing, but it felt wonderful. Aro’s presence, his touch… it was addicting to her. 

“ _ Sono attratto da te. Non so perché… _ ” His voice was a whisper at her ear.

She froze at that, understanding perfectly what he meant. The phrase was simple enough, though she wondered if perhaps she was hearing things. She ended up pulling away from him, staring up into his eyes with her lips slightly parted, silently begging for him to confirm that what he’d said was real. 

Aro laughed softly at the look on her face, his knuckles brushing gently across her cheek. “Ah, but I am merely being honest with you,  _ cara _ . I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no I-” What could she say? That she was equally as enamored by him? That there was a part of herself that refused to admit it aloud? Bella had no idea what to say in return. She floundered for words, willing herself to spit out something coherent. “Th-that’s okay. I mean. I don’t mind.” 

“I am happy to hear that. Though… I imagine you must feel quite strange about it. I will leave you alone for now, Isabella. But please, do think about our conversation today. I think it will do wonders for your mind.”

And like that, he stepped away from her, bounding around his desk to once more take a seat behind it. Bella took the opportunity to slip from the room, rushing down the hallway in a gust of vampiric speed. She knew her face would be burning if she were still human, and the absent feeling of it was slightly jarring. She wanted, for once, to know that the chagrin she felt was real.

This certainly made things more interesting between her and Aro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sono attratto da te. Non so perché…** \- I am attracted to you. I do not know why...


	5. Precious Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much for the responses! They really fuel my desire to write on this story (not that I'm not enjoying it, it's just that comments/reviews really make my day). 
> 
> Here's a 4k chapter for you all!

She took what Aro said to heart. The next week or so, she pushed all thoughts of feeding to the back of her mind, and allowed herself to focus on the tasks at hand. It was better then, her head a bit clearer, her thoughts full of clarity, unlike the night she’d spent worrying herself nearly ill over the matter.

Unsurprisingly, she found herself to be a little happier. More content with herself. But there was still one thought that ran through her mind as she trained with Felix again… that fleeting touch that allowed Aro to glimpse inside her mind. She had been wondering about what had triggered it, and how she could replicate it again.

Not that she wanted him poking around in her mind. She merely wished to expand her abilities, to suss out what she could and couldn’t do. 

Then there was the matter of what he’d said to her.  _ Sono attratto da te. Non so perché…  _ The words spun around in her mind, a humiliating reminder of what had transpired in his office. Bella’s face would have been beet red if it were at all possible. Felix seemed to notice her faraway gaze, and he stopped mid combat to stare at her skeptically. 

“You’re distracted again. What is it this time?” He asked rather gruffly, a hand coming to cock upon his hip. 

“It’s nothing,” Bella bit out, readying herself for yet another attack. She’d become quite adept at reading Felix’s moves over the days, though there were still times that he could put her into the dirt with ease. 

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” He smirked at her, lowering himself into a crouch, ready to pounce once more. 

“Who said I was lying?” She retorted sharply, distancing her feet apart and steeling herself for Felix’s advance. 

Caius was, blessedly, not present today, having left Felix and Bella to their own devices. Otherwise, their current conversation would have been impossible, for he would have been barking at them to shut up and proceed. Bella came to find that she rather liked these conversations with Felix, even if he was a smug bastard about everything. 

“Right. So if I put you into the dirt again, you’ll have to tell me what’s going on. Deal?” He grinned at her, all sparkling white teeth. 

Bella considered it for a moment, weighing her options. On one hand, she could humiliate Felix, but on the other, he could humiliate her. She thought long and hard on it, before a particular thought came rushing through her mind. 

She and Renata had spoken in length about what had happened in Aro’s office the other night. Renata had suddenly had an epiphany, and her face had lit up upon realizing something as she grasped Bella’s hand. “You’re a shield!” 

Bella had been confused as to what she meant at the time, but with plenty of thought dedicated to the matter, she’d come to understand what Renata meant. And if she was capable of letting her shield down to others, then who was to say that she couldn’t project it outwards? It was worth a shot, at least. 

But Felix himself wouldn’t do. Bella would have to find someone whose abilities were a serious threat. Someone who could bring a person to their knees with a single look.

_ Jane _ .

“Alright, so here’s the deal. If you win, I spill my guts to you and you get to laugh at me all you want. But if I win… then I want you to do something for me.” She paused as a quizzical look crossed over his face before continuing. “I want you to let Jane use her abilities on you, while I try something.”

“Are you insane?” Felix laughed nervously, his face drawn up into a shaky smile before it slowly dissolved upon realizing that Bella was being serious. “No, really. What insane idea do you have, Bella?”

“Just trust me,” She smiled at him, readying herself to pounce as soon as Felix called for them to start.

“Fine. I will this time, but don’t look so smug yet. You’ve yet to beat me.”

The two of them came at each other in a blur, with Felix’s strength proving to be the biggest obstacle. Bella grappled with him uselessly, before he sent her flying into a birdbath in the garden, its stony structure shattering beneath the force of her weight hitting it. She brought herself to her feet immediately, undeterred by the shaky start, before coming at Felix again.

It proved to be a fruitless effort, as his strength seemingly matched hers, her blood having now diluted somewhat since her transformation, letting some of her monstrous strength slip away. She barely managed to slip out of his grasp before he could sling her away again, slinking backwards away from him as she drew in deep gulps of air. A useless action, one done more out of habit than anything. 

She had to rethink this. Felix was too big, too strong for a head on attack. She needed to find an opening to take him down, fight defensively against him until that opening presented itself to her. So instead of charging against him again, she lowered herself into a defensive crouch, and motioned for Felix to come at her with a curl of her finger. 

He did just as she asked, and Bella effortlessly dodged his lumbering blow, feinting this way and that as he swung at her. She waited until his arm had extended past her before she wrapped herself around it, flipping over the offending item before swinging Felix’s towering body over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground.

He stared up at her, momentarily shocked, before a look of annoyance crossed his face. “That wasn’t fair.”

“Maybe I don’t have to fight fair in order to win.” She grinned at him, before extending her hand to help him up. She pulled him to his feet in one swift motion, and Felix dusted himself off, looking rather troubled that he’d officially lost to her. “We had a deal, Felix. You’re not backing out on me now, are you?”

“I suppose we do. Alright, Bella. Show me what this crazy idea of yours is. It better be worth it.”

* * *

As requested, Jane showed up to the garden not long after, her red eyes piercing as they flitted between Bella and Felix. Felix, always confident in himself, looked rather intimidated by her presence. Bella couldn’t blame him, however. She’d seen what Jane could do with a single look when she brought Edward down to his knees.

Jane’s eyes eventually settled upon Bella. “What would you have of me?”

“I want you to use your abilities on Felix while I try something,” came Bella’s reply. She circled around the garden, standing close to Felix as Jane’s eyes settled upon him, although there was a tinge of confusion in her eyes. 

“Felix. Do you agree to this?” 

Felix huffed, looking rather reluctant to go along with the idea. But he nodded nonetheless, promising to humor Bella’s idea. 

Bella drew in a deep breath, her eyes closing as she tried to wrap her mind around her ability, going back to the evening inside Aro’s office. It had been by pure will that she’d lowered her shield to him then, an accident by all means, but a possible action regardless. Now, if only she could project that shield outwards, and protect Felix from Jane’s invisible flames…

“Pain.”

Felix groaned loudly as he shuddered, his entire body convulsing as his knees threatened to buckle beneath him. His teeth snapped together, his eyes screwing shut as he fought against the pain in a dying effort. Bella watched as he began to crumple beneath them, falling into a heap in the dirt as he writhed under Jane’s gaze. 

Bella knew she had to act quickly if she were to get a shot at this. Jane wouldn’t torture Felix forever. 

She closed her eyes, focusing on what she could only describe as an elastic band around her mind. She’d been trying to feel for it for days, and had managed to get a small grasp of it during that time. Slowly, she began chanting silently to herself, willing that band to extend out, wishing with all her might that it could wrap around Felix and protect him. 

The band shuddered, fighting hard against her, threatening to whip back and eliminate all the progress she’d made. Felix continued to writhe in the dirt, and Jane’s face showed a distinct desire to stop. Bella fought through the resistance, urging her mind to shield Felix from the fire that burned away at him.

Her eyes flew open, and she could see it then; a shimmering light dancing upon the air before her. It extended outwards towards Felix’s convulsing body, coming to shield him from Jane’s gaze. Slowly, his writhing began to calm, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he opened his eyes, staring up into the sky with a widened look. Bella chanced a cursory glance over to Jane, and found that the little petite blonde’s lips were parted in shock, her brows raised accordingly. 

Felix slowly rose to his feet, his gaze dragging over Bella as if she were the strangest thing in the world, and there in his eyes laid thankfulness. Bella grinned at him, holding her shield aloft as Jane continued to stare at Felix, willing her ability to work on him. 

It never did. 

Suddenly, Jane’s gaze broke away from him, and Bella let her shield recede, a wave of relief washing over her as it did. It took a gargantuan effort to project it, but Bella knew she could do it now. She could protect others if she so wished it. 

“I’ll be damned,” came Felix’s wondrous murmur. “Did you do that, Bella?” 

“I sure did.” She announced proudly, her hands coming to place upon her hips. “I’ve been trying for a while, but I figured I needed some good incentive for me to finally be able to do it.”

Jane’s gaze poured over Bella, and she met the petite girl’s eyes, noticing a hint of annoyance there. Of course, Bella realized. She’d be angry too if she found out that her power was useless against something. 

“Master Aro will want to hear of this.” came Jane’s soft voice. 

* * *

Once more, Bella was front and center in the throne room, feeling nervous beneath the gazes of Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Jane stood at her side, silent as always, staring down Felix who stood before them, looking less petrified than before and more confidant in Bella’s abilities. 

The pressure was officially on, Bella realized, as she now had to prove to the Volturi that she wasn’t some talentless hack of a vampire.

Aro bounded around the two of them, Renata standing closely at his side as he did so. His hands were clasped together, an amused expression spread across his face as he directed his gaze towards Jane. “I’m eager to see what Isabella is capable of. If what you said was true, then this changes things immensely.” 

“I would not lie to you, master.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, dear Jane. Now, Isabella,” He turned to face her, and Bella felt her heart jump into her throat. Aro’s soft voice came rushing back to her, a memory shrouded in secret pleasures and hidden temptation. “Be so kind as to show us what you are capable of.”

A shuddered breath ripped its way through Bella as she forced herself to focus, digging deep into the confines of her mind for that fleeting feeling, that ghostly touch of her shield. With so many prying eyes on her, it was hard to focus enough to grasp it, though she succeeded in the end, wrangling the confounded thing forward, ready to be projected at a moment’s notice. 

Jane’s eyes flit to Felix, and they stared hard and deep at him, before her voice rang out. “Pain.”

Felix immediately began to crumple beneath her gaze, the fire burning him once more. But Bella was there to save him, projecting her shield forwards, forcing it to wrap around him like a protective blanket. Her fists clenched at her side, the amount of effort it was taking to do such a thing draining her of her energy.

But she wouldn’t falter. No, not right now, in front of the Volturi. In front of Aro. 

She wouldn’t disappoint. 

True to its nature, the shield waved off Jane’s invisible flames, and Felix rose to his feet, his brows drawn together as the pain receded, leaving him unaffected by the blonde’s eyes. Bella struggled to keep the shield up, feeling it rubber-banding back to herself as she fought valiantly against it, willing it to stay in place. Jane stared for much longer this time, perhaps truly testing her ability to keep it in place. 

Time dragged on, and Bella began to feel it slip away from her. 

Before it could recede, however, there came a bout of laughter at her side, mirthful and full of amusement. Jane’s gaze tore away from Felix, that same look of annoyance crossing her face as she averted her eyes elsewhere. Beside them, Aro laughed again, a look of pure wonderment crossing his face. 

“Fascinating!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands together slowly.

“Impressive,” came Marcus’ aged voice, and he leaned forward in his seat somewhat, a motion that had Bella doing a double-take. 

“Ah, our dear Isabella is talented after all! I always knew she would be. Her mind was too much of an enigma for it not to be special.” Aro turned to her, along with Renata, and the look he directed at Bella could only be described as proud. “Such a powerful tool. The ability to nullify another’s abilities with a simple look. I’ve never seen anything like it in my long life.”

“You’re amazing, Bella.” Renata whispered quietly, so as not to disturb the court. 

Bella nodded at the two of them, a bashful smile spreading across her face as her eyes went downcast. She’d never been made to feel so special in her life, and despite the way it made her feel somewhat anxious, the feeling was still largely nice. “Thanks, Renata.” 

“Indeed,” Aro continued, coming to stand before Bella, blocking her view of Felix. “And to think, this is simply the tip of the iceberg. There’s no telling how far your abilities could be extended. Why, I wouldn’t say its too far out of the possibility that you could defend us all, if you tried hard enough.” 

The thought was a daunting one. To expand her shield so heavily, to swathe every single member of the guard in it felt exhausting. Bella could tell that her training would be harsher now, especially by the way Caius smirked at her. 

“It would take a lot of effort, but I think if I practiced, I could probably do it.” She found herself saying.

“Of course. You are still, by all means, a newborn vampire. The fact that you have already shown so much promise is baffling. I have never encountered someone who has taken to vampirism on a scale like you, Isabella.”

“I don’t know what to say,” It was true. She had no explanation for herself, just as baffled by Aro on the matter.

“Regardless, that is enough of a showcase for now. Isabella, if you will?” He extended his hand to her, his fingertips curled somewhat as he invited her to take it. 

Bella stared at it for a moment, before daintily reaching up to lace her palm with his. The feeling was almost electric, and she nearly gasped as something foreign and altogether pleasant washed over her. 

From behind them, Marcus seemed to startle somewhat, his eyes widening a fraction, before falling back into their half-lidded stare. 

Aro led her away, out of the throne room and through the long-winding halls. His hand never left hers, a soft reassurance and presence against her skin. Renata didn’t follow, and Bella found herself slightly nervous at where Aro could be taking her. Together, they flitted down the halls, passing by the setting sun, which was still strong enough to make their skin gleam and dazzle. 

Bella had never seen Aro in the sunlight before, and the sight of his face glittering like thousands of diamonds nearly stole her breath away. He was… beautiful, breathtakingly so. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from him, and he came to meet her gaze briefly, a knowing look in his eyes. She felt a pang of embarrassment run through her, and she tore her gaze away immediately.

They stopped before the grand door and windows overseeing the garden, propped up on a ledge that led down via a set of stairs. Aro turned his gaze towards the setting sun, the orange glow casting a heavenly sheen over the flowers and statues that polluted the garden, the fountains that peppered it bubbling away as the only source of noise. 

Bella’s eyes followed suit, and for a moment, she let herself appreciate the scenery, drawn into the mesmerizing colors that her human eyes would have never been able to see. It was peaceful then, the two of them standing there, hands interlaced, standing in a comfortable silence that begged no words to be said.

Bella let herself get lost in the moment, feeling far away from all of her problems, feeling content to be standing at Aro’s side. What a strange feeling, she thought, to feel so natural beside him, to be holding his hand as if the two had always been doing just that. It made her heart flutter, to think about the intimate implications of it. 

Aro hadn’t any reason to be holding her hand. There was no way he could see into her mind unless she invited him in, and they’d long stopped walking. Perhaps he was lost in thought, and soon he would release her, returning to whatever duties called for him. Bella found herself feeling sad at the thought, bereft of someone’s attention that she found herself desperately craving. 

...Since when had that happened? She had no idea what lead to her appreciating Aro’s company so much. It was as if one day, a switch had gone off, and his presence had transformed from ominous to consoling. He was no longer the vampire that she feared, but rather, one she looked up to. His endless patience with her was a godsend, something Bella appreciated with every fiber of her being. 

He’d been so understanding of her thus far. Bella was sure that living with the Volturi would be hell. She’d gotten the implication that they were all cold, heartless monsters, but instead found that they too valued family in an unconventional sort of way. There was care and love here for each other, concern where others lie and trust that went beyond anything else Bella had ever seen.

For once, since she arrived here, she felt at home. Welcome, beloved, appreciated. All the things she felt that her past life had lacked in some way. No longer was she the sore thumb sticking out, but instead, she was one of them. A member of the Volturi, and one of its most prized individuals at this point. 

She found herself smiling, crimson eyes twinkling as these thoughts ran through her head. 

Aro spared her a quick look, his voice quiet in the peace of the setting sun. “Ah, now that is a sight to behold.” 

She laughed softly, deigning to keep her words to herself in hopes that it would prolong the moment. She never wanted this to end, she realized. The feeling of Aro’s skin against hers, the way his fingers laced gently through her own. The beauty of twilight lingering in the distance, of the grand garden that lay before them. Pride that she felt from earlier still singing in her veins… 

“This is wonderful,” she murmured, never tearing her eyes away from the scenery. It was true. She felt nothing but bliss in that moment, a feeling akin to relief mixed with joy coursing through her. It was as if the manacles had been lifted from her wrists, and Bella could feel her blood flowing again.

“I agree,  _ mia _ Isabella. It feels like the dawn of a new day.” 

“Or maybe the closing to a bad one. And therein lies hope in the next.” It was a rather poetic statement coming from her of all people, but that’s what she felt in her heart.

“Beautifully put,  _ cara _ .” 

“So what does this mean?” She found herself asking, turning to face Aro as their hands remained entwined with each other. “Now that I’ve shown the guard my abilities, where does that put me?” 

“Hmm,” Aro hummed thoughtfully, his free hand coming to straighten a strand of hair upon Bella’s head. “At my side. Your much too talented to be elsewhere.” 

“Like Renata?” Bellas asked, full of hope. 

“Better than Renata.” Aro replied coyly. “The power of diversion is indeed an impressive one, but to be completely shielded from my enemies own abilities? Priceless.”

“I wouldn’t want to let you down…” It was true. Bella couldn’t fathom failing Aro when he called most for her power. The idea of seeing someone with a power like Janes make him crumple, or worse yet, disfigure him had her stomach rolling.

She would become better, she thought sternly. For her sake, and his. 

“You won’t. I am certain of it.” His palm came to flatten against her cheek, his hand still surprisingly warm against their now matched temperature. “I trust you with my life, Isabella.” 

She swallowed thickly at that, her heart jumping at those words. Bella’s hand tentatively rose to plaster over Aro’s, feeling the grooves of his rings against her palm. Her eyes went downcast, her teeth nibbling her bottom lip as she stood there, processing the weight of what he just said. 

It was a hefty feeling, to be entrusted with one of the Volturi king’s wellbeing. It further frightened her that it was Aro of all people, someone she’d grown to somewhat cherish during her time here. 

For a moment, a flash of something horrible passed through her head. The image of Aro being torn apart by unknown enemies, his head severed from his shoulders, his eyes staring blankly as they burned him, and Bella standing by, knowing that his death was on her hands. His wellbeing, cast away in favor of failing miserably. 

She shuddered, and he felt it beneath his palm.

“Fear not, _stella_. I’ve many others who are willing to protect me in the meantime while you hone your abilities.” 

“I’ll try my best to improve as quickly as possible,” Bella whispered to him.

“I trust that you will.” He sighed then, allowing his hand to fall from her, and the lack of his touch was instantly saddening to Bella. “As loathe as I am to admit it, I have work I must attend to. Marcus should be expecting you soon.”

Bella almost wanted to protest. If only she could have a few more minutes with him, maybe even an hour. She wanted so desperately to prolong the moment, to have him stand by her side just a little longer. But she gave in, knowing full well that Aro was a busy man. Any time spent with him should be considered special, sacred. 

The fact that he even made time for her was flattering.

“I should go then.” Bella said weakly. 

“Best not to keep him waiting, hm? I will talk to you at another time, Isabella.” He turned away from her then, whisking down the hallway in a blur, leaving Bella alone with her yearning thoughts. 

She sighed, before gathering her thoughts together and heading for the library. She had a lesson to catch up on, and Marcus would surely be cross with her if she were late. 


End file.
